Fairy Broken Law
by Wordmage123
Summary: Team Natsu goes out on a job, and they did what everyone knew they would do eventually, destroy a whole town. even though it was Natsu's fault the council blamed Lucy for it and locked her away for 5 years. Lucy comes back with a more "powerful" aura as a strong mean and scary Tsundere, whill Natsu change her back or will the old Lucy be lost forever?
1. The end of innocence

Fairy broken law: chapter 1 The end of innocence

Hey guys this is a new story I came up with I need to get used to writing more so I'm going to manage more then 1 story hope you enjoy :P

I do not own fairy tail

Normal POV

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared while throwing a barrage of his Dragon slayer skills at a group of bandit, he knocked down all of them even the leader while Erza, Happy, Gray and Lucy stood there watching not surprised about his recklessness.

"Natsu! Cease this at once!" Erza shouted getting rather irritated.

Usually Erza wouldn't care about Natsu's antics but since they were up hill from a nearby town.

"C'mon Erza lighten up! This was a piece of cake I need to let off some steam!"Natsu yelled while shooting intensely hot fire from his mouth.

"Man, its sad how the only brightest thing about him is his fire. What an idiot! Lucy can you stop him while Erza, Happy and I tie up all of these bandits?" Gray asked

"WHAT CAN I DO TO STOP THAT!"

"I don't know just try anything, whip him, summon a spirit, flash him just anything so he'll stop being a dumb ass." Gray instructed Lucy, if he was a complete idiot he would've wondered why she slapped him in the face for. To this Erza gave her a thumbs up and gave gray a death stare.

"Natsu can you cut it out! There's no one left to fight!"

"Yes there is Lucy, I'm looking at her right now?" Natsu said grinning.

"W-what do you mean, I thought you said you would never attack a comrade, plus your a _monster!" _Lucy protested knowing what he would do,

"I know but its a spar! Lets go Lucy!" Natsu was charging full speed at Lucy while she was shrieking, she then reacted to the situation.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" Lucy chanted as Virgo came out the gate.

"Do you wish to punish me princess?"

"NO! Please please please read the situations more carefully! Dig a big and deep hole under Natsu before he attacks me please!" Lucy ordered, she was a bit irritated to hear Virgo act like she was a dominatrix.

Virgo then went underground quickly, 5 seconds later Natsu was plunged down a hole, Lucy knew it was really deep because she heard his echo.

"Way to go Virgo! Will he be alright though?" Lucy asked concerned

"He shall princess its nice and hot for Natsu-San."

"Wait what do you mean nice and hot?" Lucy asked suspecting something, her question was answered shortly as a geyser of magma came flying out the hill along with Natsu swimming in it having a blast "OH CRAP!" Lucy blurted out.

"Princess I shall prepare for punishment!"

"GO HOME!" Lucy said taking out her key doing a force gate closure.

The lava spouting out caught the attention of the other team Natsu members attention. They place the tied up bandits somewhere safe and ran down to the town and warned everyone to get out, the five of them were rushing people out and after five minutes of evacuation the town of people were safely escorted to a safe spot. Too bad the down was completely burnt out and was left as a giant crater.

"WHAT DID YOU DO Natsu!" Erza asked, she was livid to the point her armor would burn your hand slightly.

"ME! I didn't do anything! Lucy was the one who summoned her maid and dug up that volcano!"

"Flame brain she only did it so you would calm down and stop acting like an idiot!"

"AYE!"

"All of you stop it! Even though this happened at least no one got hurt we should all be thankful for that!" Lucy interrupted them all, her words were always sincere and honest and the team decided that she was right and they all calmed down, _somewhat._

"Master is going to kill us! Do you know how much times we have got in trouble for damaging cities before but this takes the cake!" Erza commented, the team all bowed there heads down thinking about the punishment.

Hours passed by as Team Natsu were waiting for the rune guards to appear to take care of the townspeople. After they arrived they made there way back to fairy tail and explained the situation to master. He was livid at first but seeing how no one got hurt he calmed down within a day or two locked up in his office. Its been 1 week since the incident occurred every one in fairy tail thought the magic council forgot about the issue but they were sadly misstaking when a messenger frog pushed the doors of fairy tail wide opening catching everyone's attention as well.

"Um, excuse me everyone, on behave of the magic council I hear by sentence Lucy Heartfillia to court tomorrow!" The messenger announced, Lucy's mouth dropped and everyone let out a scream in confusion. "We have interviewed the townspeople, witnesses say that it was her doing that the town was burnt to the ground. To be honest with you the case is locking sealed. Even so we will allow Lucy to testify along with her teammates at her trial, but I worn you, there are high hopes she'll be locked up for years " He continued, Lucy legs were trembling and they soon gave out and she landed on her knees.

"I-I might go to jail?" Lucy choked out sounding like shes going to cry.

End of chapter

thanks for reading you guys please read and review and I will update soon :P hope you enjoyed it! i know it isnt long but i promise next chapter will be!


	2. Big happy family

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 2 Big happy family

Hey guys I'm glad you liked the story and I'm really happy about the reviews thank you so much for the support, here's another chapter.

I do not own fairy tail

Lucy's POV

I was at home getting ready for my trial with the magic council, I cant believe I'm going in there just because of Natsu's crap. I know it was my fault for summoning Virgo but come on you would at least expect him to act less like a demonic child and more like an adult. Other then that everyone at fairy tail would support me, Master was even going to be my lawyer. I had on a light business dress and tied up my hair in a professional business bun and was heading out the door when speak of the devil Natsu was waiting for me laying down in front of the door. His eyes were closed until I saw his nose twitch and then his eyes snapped open. Its not like I hate Natsu hes my best friend but trust me I'm _VERY _pissed at him. He watched me step over him, he waited until I was a good 15 feet away from him and started following me.

"Lucy! Wait up I'm coming to court with you too you know, you could be a little nicer." Natsu teased me but it only got me infuriated.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I-I said you could be um... a little nicer." Natsu said now stuttering. He knew he crossed the lines of all hell.

"_I_ should be nicer? If it wasn't for you and your stupid antics I wouldn't even have to go court and nether would anyone else!"

"I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean it like that I was just trying to lighten up your mood a lil."

"You know what would make me 'lighten up' if I didn't have to go to court!" I screamed at him, I just realized there were tears going down my face. I cant imagine being in jail I would be slaughtered. Before I could think of anything else I felt my head in Natsu's chest and his arms were squeezing me into them.

"Lucy I'm sorry its all my fault you don't have to say anything anymore about. I know it is and ill do anything I can not to make you go." Natsu whispered in my ear. My face was red just being so close to him and the fact that people were walking by I could hear there footsteps slow down or stop and kept going by us, I pulled away.

"its okay Natsu I'm just worried that I will go I never meant to yell at you like that. Anyways I'm going to break my contract with my spirits." I explained to him with a blush still on my face.

"Wait why?" he asked looking surprised and alarmed.

"Because just in case I get sentenced I wouldn't want any of them to be in the wrong hands, my friends deserve better then that. Natsu I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Lucy ill do anything?"

"When I break the contract could you look after my keys, there's no one else I could trust more then you." I asked him, but at the last part I saw his face burn a shade of red.

"Sure thing, I wont do anything to them I promise!"

"Thank you Natsu." I tiptoed up to his face and gave him a peck on his cheek, when I was back down to original size I saw his eyes widen and his face was darker then his spiky pink hair, I hate awkward silences like this so I decided to break it with a joke. " besides if you even so much as sit on them Aquarius will DEFINETLY come after you, shes scary you know~" I teased him and saw his goofy wide smile.

"Trust me I know, at least I never got caught in her waves." He said teasing me back and laughing. I started laughing too and gave him a playful punch."Ow! Lucy your so mean!" he said with a pretend baby face.

"ah come on I know you can take a hit, to this day I still don't know what a punch from Erza feels like~" I said winking at him and he smirked. "Okay I have to summon all of my spirits hopefully it wont strain me if I summon them as short as possible." I told him, his response was an obedient nod and I got ready to summon.

Everyone's reaction was completely different. Taurus was freaking saying how he wont get to see my sexy body for a long time and was sobbing. Aries was apologizing as much as I told her it wasn't her fault. Virgo felt beyond guilty and for the first time I saw her with a sad expression, I gave her a quick hug to make her feel better and she gave a quick smile before I forced her back. I had to hold Loke back, he was infuriated and was trying to kill Natsu. Gemi and Mini turned into me and started crying (I could tell Natsu was heart broken seeing this even though it wasn't me), Cancer kept saying Ebi over and over trying not to cry. Sagittarius stood completely still with his eyes turning watery. Aquarius was about to wipe out the whole block but she thought about it and said "I know you cant get a boyfriend, so a girlfriend sounds much better for you in jail." She said laughing evilly. _Yeah, she will definitely wont miss me. Scorpio_ was speechless saying how "he'd never thought I would go to jail." He also told me when Aquarius came back she had so much tears it filled her Ern. Aquarius's key started glowing and Scorpio begged me not to make him return but I had to. Capricorn couldnt form words and was stuttering over his mouth and fell to his knees saying it was his fault for not being aware of what was happening. Plue just melted into a puddle of his own tears. Grandpa Crux was sleeping but I saw a single tear roll down his eye. Horologium just stood there sad. But the reaction that got me on my knees crying was Lyra singing me the most sadist song while tears were streaming down her face. After she left Natsu knelled down and hugged me like before.

"I can see why you love them so much, there like a big happy family." He said to me, his voice was choking and full of guilt.

"No Natsu they _are_ a big happy family no not even, _my_ big happy family just like Fairy tail." I corrected him still crying _I hope this doesn't mess up my dress._

"I don't know what I can do without you for so long Lucy." He whispered as I felt tears in my hair.

I pulled away from him and we both stood up and we walked to fairy tail. I handed him my keys.

"I don't know either Natsu but its not like I'm dying so cheer up, besides you said you'd do anything to get me out of this so I trust you." I said giving him a big heart warming smile. _I know you will._

End of chapter

I hope you enjoyed it guys :) it was kinda a tear jerker chapter, I will update this story every 2-3 days, if you guys liked this story you'll like the other one I made you can find it on my profile. Please review cya later!


	3. The Verdict

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 3 The Verdict

Hey guys sorry for the late update I got grounded for things and was unable to use the computer so just to let you know ill up date every Thursday. Again I'm so sorry I never updated for so long, I'm glad I updated on my birthday:P. By the way this might not be good I do not know a THING about court so ill do my best!

I do not own anything from fairy tail (UNFORTUNETLY)

Lucy's POV

The court room was a dark brown and almost everyone in fairy tail was on m site and the villagers were one the other. My lawyer of course was the master and behind me were everyone on of my closest friends were there (Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Levi, Gajeel, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Jet, Droy, and Juvia etc.) The magic council were sitting on the side while I was sitting right in front of the old looking judge. After several minutes of settling his stuff he decided to finally start, as he stood up the whole room went silent. I wasn't worried at all though Natsu himself told me he had a plan. I smiled slightly think about how much I trusted him.

"Court in session!" He yelled while slamming his mallet on the (what I would LOVE to call a coaster.) that made everyone go silent. "Now Johnathan, elder of the village miss Heartfillia apparently destroyed, please tell me what happened in your words." The judge ordered as the elder in front stood up to explain the story from his point view.

"Yes sir I will tell you what happened, our village was being attacked by a group of bandits and as you can see we cannot fight for ourselves so we decided to request help from Fairy Tail. Within a day they responded and Miss Heartfillia along with that pink haired boy, the black haired stripper, a blue flying cat and also Titania. As expected from a guild at their level they got to work almost immediately. They were gone for about half an hour so I decide to go and see if they finished and when I peeked from the bushes I saw the celestial mage summon a maid and dug a hole, soon after the lava came running out and burnt our town down." The man testified forming a tear in his eyes thinking of the event.

There was one thing I could think of at the time, its that I'm _screwed, _even though I'm scared out of my mind I know for a fact Natsu would save me. Well doesn't he always? Anyways the judge showed COMPLETE sympathy to the towns people and then gave me a glare great as Erza's as he called me up to state my defense.

"Lucy Heartfillia what is your side of the story? _Not that it matters." _The judged asked me, I heard what he said under his breath, so basically I'm wasting my time cause I'm definitely doomed!

"Yes your honor I will explain." I said to him politely even though he _was _rude, I explained to him everything that happened epicallythe part where I was trying to calm down Natsu.

The judge told me to take my seat which was beside the master and called up Team Natsu, the called upon Erza first who told the story exactly as I told it, god you gotta love Erza, Happy made all of us look like fools and he _supposedly_ took down the bandits by himself. I'm gonna turn him into a pair of blue mittens! And lastly was gray how made Natsu 10 times more of an idiot then he already was, as serious as it was I couldn't help but laugh at loud. The whole room stopped and looked at me and everyone in fairy tail dropped some sweat, lastly was Natsu's side of the story. _Come on Natsu please don't make me go, I haven't even confessed to you yet."_ I thought to myself blushing slightly.

"Mr. Dragneel what happened to your side of the story."

"Well sir, this is what happened-" Natsu said clearing his throat, I held my breath desperately for his words." My team was out on a mission to beat these, and to be honest it was a real tough time for Lucy-" wait... what is he doing? I defeated about as much as Erza, I learned how to summon 2 spirits at the same time last week and if been announced as the 3rd strongest girl in Fairy Tail, I could do unison raids with the two spirits I summon, its safe to say I could probably beat gray in a fight. "I had to safe her every minute, just look at her she looks like she could barely pick up a rock, you really think she could destroy a whole town. The person who really did was me, I was so fired up when I completely DESTROYED those guys and was ready for a challenge, so I decided to release my magic power, Lucy tried to stop me but she was to afraid to come near me and that's when I burnt a hole in the ground and that bath of paradise came out-" I cannot believe what he just said, not only did he say a bunch of lies but he was making a fool out of me, I know hes just doing this to take the blame but at that moment I didn't care, my face was red with anger and I was twitching just holding in my voice, I couldn't bare it anymore I made up my mind. I felt the tension behind me with the members that seemed to wanna kill Natsu. "So Mr. Judge I'm telling you I am the one who-" at the moment I stood up swiftly enough that my chair fell back.

"Your honor, I have no idea what this idiot just told you, it was all lies. I am going to take responsibility for my actions and I shall take the punishment, I am NOT a burden!" I yelled the last part out leaving Natsu speechless. At this point I didn't care.

The judge just sat in silence with his face that was practically saying that I'm guilty.

"I here by sentence Lucy Heartfillia to 5 years in prison." He said coldly, at that moment two buff security guys (which I wanted to call gorillas) made me stand up and start walking, but I stopped after a few steps when I was in front of Natsu, I could her the uproar in Fairy Tail they were furious at him.

"Your Honor may I say one more thing to my guild members before I leave." His answer was a nod, and the guild just waited in silence. "Guys please for my sake don't get angry at Natsu I did do the crime so I might as well do the time so please just wait for me." I said giving them a warm smiled, I could see the sorrow in their eyes as the calmed down, and then I turned to Natsu. "Natsu, do not try to bust me out I'm going to stay my 5 years so just wait, by the way, please give my keys to Levi to take care of them, I'm serious I think its best if she took care of them for me." I explained to him containing my anger to the best of my abilities and continued walking wit the two break walls, Natsu was shocked at what I said to him, and I left the court room in silent tension.

End of chapter

thank you guys for waiting, I am so happy to have readers like you please review and I shall write another chapter by the end of this week, see you guys later.


	4. The guilty on thats not in jail

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 4 The guilty one that's not in jail

I do not own fairy tail (by the way the authors notes will be at the bottom, and id like to thank you all for your support in writing this fan fic you guys are great people and your one of the highlights of my day, I hope you enjoy this.)

Lucy's POV

"Hey girls we got a new one!"

"What are you in her for barbie? Did you crash your convertible?"

"Look shes shaking like a bug, I think I'm gonna have fun messing with this one."

That's all I could hear in this cold hearted building, the guards were escorting me to my "cage". To be honest I am terrified right now listening to what these girls might do to me, I miss Fairy Tail, My apartment and everything else in that town, but I cant go back I have to suffer the consequences for those poor people. I finally got to the room I was staying. _Thank god its a single cell._ And the pushed me in and locked the door behind me and left without a care, earlier they but a collar on my right leg so I can you magic at all.

The room was so small lets put it this way, my bathroom was bigger then this, there was a sink a toilet and a bed in a dark gray room. _Man its gonna be a long 5 years. _I thought to my self as I adjusted my orange jumpsuit.

Normal POV

It was mid day in the guild at Fairy tail, everyone at the guild was quiet after court session. Everyone was depressed but Natsu took it to a whole new level along with the feeling of guilt. He was sitting on Lucy's usual seat, her scent always made him feel closer o her in a way. His forehead was resting on his arms and he kept muttering the words "its my fault". After 10 minutes of grief, Erza Gray, and Happy went up to Natsu.

"Natsu stand up we want to talk to you!" Happy yelled frightened at his best friends state as he landed next to his head.

"No just leave me alone, I don't deserve o talk to anyone if Lucy cant, shes locked up all because of me!" The dragon slayer protested, but his words were useless as the Titania grabbed the collar of his vest with one arm and raised him high in the air revealing blood shot eyes and a regretful expression.

"Natsu! You must stop this behavior at once!" Erza practically roared at Natsu which made Gray Happy, and a few other Fairy Tail members flinch and turn there direction. "Even though you decided to act like a fool doesn't mean you knew there was something so dangerous underneath you! Everything that happened was an accident!" She continued.

"Yeah flame-head Erza right, do you really think Lucy would want all of us mopping around, out of all people you should no what she wants the best." Gray cut in making Erza's point sound even more right then it was.

"But she told me to give her keys to Levi doesn't that mean shes mad at me?" Natsu Protested with a sad face.

"Lucy isn't mad at you shes mad at the situation and your choice of words, sooner or later she'll realize what you were trying to do, and knowing Lucy it'll be sooner. Remember there was that time where Lucy was obsessed with training?" Erza asked Natsu, his response was a quick nod. "Remember how the clients thieves mage's or anyone outside of this town would look at her like shes weak, she couldn't take it anymore and trained till she passed out a lot of the times when we weren't on missions, its even safe to say she could even beat Gray in a fight. By you testifying such a lie with words like "have you seen her how could she do all that if I couldn't" put Lucy back in that place she was so desperately getting away from in the first place. Over time shell forgive you but for now you just have to wait." Erza explained to Natsu who was deep in thought until he pick up happy and walked over to the job board.

"Hey, Natsu where are you going?" Gray asked without teasing him, with a look of concern.

"I'm going to pay Lucy's rent for the next 5 years!" The pink haired boy yelled with a smirk as he ran out the guild with his blue partner flying right behind him. _Someday Lucy someday I will close to you again _Natsu thought in his head while he smiled.

Its been three weeks since Lucy went to prison, all the Fairy Tail members were living on with the thought of Lucy coming back still fresh in there heads. Team Natsu has been training harder and harder so they wont have to repeat the same event again, and for Lucy...

"Girls! How the hell are we going to try to get here this time." Said a fair skinned buffed up lady talking to a group of others girls around the same build as her.

"I don't know but we have to think of something quick who knows whats going to happen if we piss her off even more."

"Yeah what if shes listening right now!" Another prisoner said in the wide open field still within the prison boundaries.

"Oh but indeed I am." Said a familiar voice that had a smug tone.

"F#% RUN! ITS _HER!"_

"Its Lucy "Heart stopper!" Shes going to kill us!" The leader of the girls screamed in complete and utter fear while her and the rest of the girls ran senselessly as an unapproachable Lucy stepped out of the shadows with a Fierce demeanor.

End of chapter

Thank you guys for waiting so long for this Gomen no sai! iv been busy with school and the constant trouble I get into. I am so happy I have a group of people like you reviewing my story I'm glad to see there are still a lot of nice people in this world still, well I hope you enjoyed this and next chapter I'm wondering if I should show Lucy's "new: view of jail or do a time skip 5 years forward, ill leave that up to you to decide so please vote on it, until next time.


	5. Lucy Heartstopper

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 5: Lucy Heartstopper

I do not own Fairy Tail

**Lucy's POV**

Its been a month since I was stuck in this filth hole but I managed somehow. It was lunch time and I getting there freshly made mud everyone else got_ it wasn't really mud but I'd eat that instead of this any day,_ but I had it scooped on to my tray as usual, after I got a spoon, a bottle of water, and an apple I headed over to my favourite table in this depressing lunch room, of course I didn't make friends here, I shouldn't have to either I'm fine with being alone in here everyone was afraid of me. I was walking past everyone giving anyone who glanced over at me the most dirtiest look I could make _I'm so happy because of that I feel like Erza_! They turned around before I could say anything and guess what a group of gorillas were sitting at **my** table, well not for long.

"Hey! Zoo animals get off of my table do you not know common knowledge?" I roared at them, there were seven girls in total.

"Listen Blondie I'm tired of your crap I sat back watching you act like you own the place, the only place you'll know best is the back of my hand when I back hand you to next year!" the biggest one there threatened me, the rest of them were shaking from fear. looks_ like there not all stupid._

"Oh really now~ well come here and do it Sasquatch my cheek is all yours but listen up! Do you _**really**_ wanna make your life that short in here?" I retorted back as I stepped on the table to make eye level.

"I-I'm not scared of you!"

"I never said you were, I told you to move if I'm not mistaken. Now enough small talk if your going to slap me, slap me! Or is common sense finally kicking in?" I taunted her with an evil smile she was now shaking like the rest of the zoo.

"Girls lets go before Heartstopper here does anything she'll regret!" the leader ordered, they all ran across the room while i took my seat, I noticed i attracted the attention of the whole room.

"Problem?" I said in a low cold heart-ed voice, everyone let out an "eep" and snapped there heads back to their meals, I smiled slightly to this, I remember when I made my reputation here.

_**Flashback/Normal POV**_

_It was the first week since Lucy was in her confinement and she looked depressed from it, she was pacing back and forth dying from boredom. _

"_I'm so bored!" the blonde shouted for that second she forgot where she was._

"_Shut up newbie! Before i break out and kick your ass!" she heard a feminine but fierce voice yell across from her. _

"_I-I-I'm S-Sorry!" was her pitiful reply. 'There must be something i can do, i cant read since they don't allow books, i cant walk around until 3 o'clock (it was about 10 in the morning.) i cant talk to any of my friends either! I'm going to die of boredom before i even get out of here! Wait there was that one thing Capricorn taught me, that magic meditation thing, i remember the first time i did it, it went on for 3 hours straight and it felt like 3 minutes! Even though you cant use magic in here I'm pretty sure there's nothing about gaining it!' Lucy thought to herself as she got into her meditation, as she began to close her eyes a strong gust of wind started swirling quietly around her._

_**Five hours later/Lucy's POV**_

_I made sure that the guards didn't catch me meditating, you know it isn't normal seeing everything in your cell blowing around. He let all the prisoners out for fresh air. I hated this time all the other girls would give me a hard time because of my innocent looks, the field we were let in was vast but looked like a wasteland, I would run all the way out of view all the way near the boundaries. My antisocial attempt was useless a group of girls cornered me and looked more scarier then Erza `If that's possible` I started shaking with fear, its like they can smell it on you in this place._

"_Look girls we found ourselves a new play mate." one of them said, she was really tall and bulky._

"_Crusher can we please break a rib or two I love the sound of a rib breaking please I beg you!" a skinny hyper girl pleaded to the taller girl, she had really messy hair and crazed eyes._

"_Are you stupid? Will be in here longer then were suppose to, will just rough her up a bit." the taller one ordered to the 5 women._

_I was so stressed out from being here I felt like I was going to explode, and its all **his** fault, if only he wasn't so stupid, if only he didn't make me look so pathetic in the court room, I know what he was trying to do but out of everyone in the guild he saw me break down because of how weak I am before I started training like crazy. Even though he knew all of this he still decided to say all those things. Now look where I am, in a harsh cold place with no love at all, not even someone to say "hi" to, I'm tired of being pathetic, if these girls wanna have fun ill give them fun!_

_10 minutes later a big group of guards came to see the scene up close, there eyes widened to see the infamous group of bloodthirsty prisoners on the ground and me unscratched with one foot on the tall girls head (who was unconscious), they instantly escorted me to my cell._

"_*whistles* damn Blondie has some bite to her."_

"_This one is a fighter you better watch out for her!"_

"_You think I'm scared of her psh watch next time were let out for air."_

_I smiled when I heard all there comments, the threats, compliments and just full on BS I didn't care it made me feel so empowering. And that was my daily routine, sleep for 8 hours, gain magic for 8 hours and fight the rest of the time, eventually i got my title Lucy Heartstopper and I've been feared in the prison, even by the guards. _

**End Of Flashback**

I was finished eating lunch 'well crap to be honest' and was wandering around the wasteland I grew use to until a group of challengers that came like 3 times a day came up to me, I rolled my eyes to this.

"Heartstopper you think you're that big you can walk around with your chest out high?" the leader of the group of eight yelled in my face, I wiped her spit away 'disgusting!'

"Great... yet another pain in the ass, listen I don't stick out my chest its just the my bust is big unlike you, I swear you and that wall over there could be twins." I replied smugly to them, it was enough to enrage her. And yet _another_ fight started.

One girl attempted to punch me but I dodged and grabbed her arm and flung her into the wilder beast of a women behind me, I pounced towards another girl giving her a nice fly kick to her got, she bent over in pain, while in her that state I gave her a powerful uppercut that made her fly a couple feet up in the air.

"Three down five more to go~" I taunted and giving them a wink, I'm not even taking this fight seriously.

Two bear like girls came at me, one of them managed to slip behind me and held me so the other one could give me a series of punches, she was about to give me one but I jumped up while in the hold, the bear holding me groaned in pain from the punch and before she could bring her hand back I gave her a heal drop on her head, when I landed I flipped the women along with me and I slammed them both on the ground. I got up and brushed myself off and ran over to the remaining three, I jumped up and kneed one of the weaker looking women and knocked her out easily, I did a slide kick underneath the other girl jumped over her and gave her and elbow drop in her rip area. Last was there boss, she was standing there speechless.

"Since you're so special ill finish you of with my finishing move, The head popper heart-stopper!" she gave me a confused look but ran over to me anyways.

When she came close enough i did a back flip but not to dodge but to launch her up in the air, about 25 feet high, I gave her a series of kicks while in the air (about 15) and one last one that made her shoot down like a spear (head first) I then stretched out my arms straight either side of me and spun like a drill colliding with her making her spin also, when we hit the ground there was a big crash noise and a 3 meter crater, when the dust settled everyone saw the leader of that group completely stuck in the ground from her waist up (heads in the ground). I walked off without a care clapping my hands to get rid of the dust.

"Looks like prison wont be that bad after all." I said out loud so people could hear me, I practically sang it too!

**End of chapter**

I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry it took so long to come out my computer broke down :(, please review id love it if you did :D

P.S. Next chapter will be the reunion with all the characters, will Lucy and Natsu embrace each other after so long or will it be the complete opposite find out next chapter


	6. She's Back

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 6: She's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Normal POV**

In the city of magnolia, a familiar 22 year old blonde was walking. She looked as if she had a location in mind as well, her hair was in a high pony tail with a hot pink hair band holding it together and had bangs covering one of her eyes (like Ino's hair style in Naruto Shippuden) high she sported a hot pink strapless belly top with a black mini skirt. She had her usual black combat boots but the looked more feminine with a sharp heel and pointed at the front. She had black leather fingerless gloves that also had each knuckle showing respectfully, they had hot pink flames on them and the gloves were the length of her elbows. This my friends was our young celestial mage Lucy Heartfillia. Other then growing a few inches taller Lucy was more of a women now, her chest grew a bit bigger and instead of a cute and innocent demeanour she had a feisty attractive one. She had her celestial whip strapped on to her belt loop since you get your possessions back after your sentence is over she didn't bother make anyone watch it (i forgot the name of the whip by the way). She continued walking through the streets with civilians gazing upon her remembering the blonde they missed so much. She was now in front of a certain guild.

**Lucy's POV**

Damn its been 5 whole years since I was here and I still get this nervous, I wonder what the hells wrong with me, maybe its just out of so much joy, or the fact the I'm facing everyone wondering if they'll accept me still, I had my guild stamp still. They tried forcing me to take it off but I put on a fight and sooner then later they let me keep it on, I just had to i loved this guild so much. Alright Lucy get a hold of yourself, anything is easier then that hell hole you were in for the past 5 years, even if I did run that place it was still pretty much like hell. Plus I have to ask Mira to move my guild mark, if I'm going to be a close range fighter I want my mark to be shown proudly. Alright! I've built up my courage but before I was ready I heard a women behind me, her voice sounds like she wasn't playing around. Well looks like I have to fight once again, I turned around and saw a scarlet haired lady, she was the same height as me and she was beautiful, just like 5 years ago she had her usual armour, but the only difference was that there was a diamond shaped hole on the abdomen that showed her belly button and some of her stomach. She also had a scarlet skirt with black combat boots. That's got to be Erza!

"L-Lucy! Is that you?" Erza asked, she looked like she was about to burst out in tears but was holding it back to keep up her fierce facade, oh god i missed her.

"The one and only~ Erza its been way to long!" I shouted in joy as i ran and hugged her tight. For some reason she wasn't hugging me back.

"Lucy you've gotten stronger!"

"How could you tell?" I asked astonished as I pulled away and I noticed her dented armour, she closed her eyes and the armour started glowing. I noticed the dents were no longer there when the glowing stopped.

"That's new."

"I learned how to fix my own armour and weapons awhile back, going to a black smith every minute was becoming troublesome. Your strength is something new as well."

"Yeah, in prison you always gotta defend your self, i fought for about 8 hours everyday and raised my magic level the rest of the time." I explained to her.

"Amazing! The team should reform now, it'll be better then ever now that your back and powerful."

"Wait Team Natsu broke up? Why?" I asked kind of surprised.

"Well, to be honest I didn't feel like the same old team when you got arrested so we all went our separate ways for the 5 years, we of coarse see each other in the guild however. And when I of us finish a quest we would drop it in the Lucy jar." she explained, Erza seems to have softened up a bit, or maybe shes just happy I'm back.

"The Lucy jar?"

"Its a jar that we used to save up the earnings on our jobs, when we hit the 70,000 mark we would all walk over to your landlords house and pay for your apartment." She continued on with a smile. I was completely amazed, the old me would've burst into tears but i did not.

"You guys give me so much reasons to love this guild thank you so much!" I jumped on her hugging her again but this time not as tight.

"Lucy its nothing you are our best friend so of coarse we would do that for you. Now lets go see the others." My scarlet haired friend said as we opening the big wooden doors.

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Erza walked into the guild, it looked the same as it did 5 years ago except for the fact that there were a lot more members then before and it was still pretty lively, there was also older members that were looking towards the door dumbfounded to see the celestial mage. Mira, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel Levy, and another blue haired lady. Lucy had a confused face when she saw her but none the less she was happy.

"LLLUUUUUUCYYY! I missed you so much, U missed your weirdness!" Happy cried out as he flew right into Lucy's bust and was rubbing his head on her chest.

"I'm surprised I missed you, you stupid cat." Lucy countered back (verbally) while patting the exceeds head, after 7 years he looks exactly the same along with Carla and Lily.

"That's different!" Happy exclaimed dumbfounded.

"What's different, Cause I swear if you're talking about my chest I will-"

"Wahhhhhh! Lucy's gotten scary! I mean SCARIER!" The blue cat yelled flying behind Carla who was walking towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" The rest of them yelled out as they all jumped on her and hugging her, except for Mira who was smiling. Tears were streaming down her face though. Mira's appearance was the same with the exception of new clothes and hair style. She had curls at the tips of her hair ends and had bangs (like in episode 120), her usual pink dress was more maid like and was knew high with her usual pink heels. Gajeel was standing there acting anti social and tough, but he couldn't fool anyone he was hiding a smirk, his hair was the same but he was more muscular and was wearing a spandex jersey and black army pants and boots, he had his old piercings and gloves too. Lisanna had short tight white jean shorts and a dark blue hoodie, she also wore white and light blue converse, her hair was a bit longer also. Gray was more muscular but bot on the same level as Gajeel, his hair was a bit longer and he had no shirt that showed of his body. Gray wore baggy camouflage jeans that were Dark green, Black and light green. And hat black shoes that his jeans fell over. He had a dark green thick wrist band on each wrist too. Cana wore a lime green halter top with black skinny jeans, her hair had some light green at the tips of it and had some black high heels and carried around her usual card purse. Juvia wore a dark blue dress that had a big blue bow at the back of it, she wore black combat shoes and had black bows in her hair, she had the usual hairdo other then that. Levy was a bit taller now, she is about 5,8 and wore and orange skin tight leather jacket that showed of her belly and wore a black skirt with it, also with orange shoes. The unfamiliar women that looked about 17 years old, she had a bright red skirt with a long sleeved darker red shirt, she had short high heel boots with black stockings coming up to her thigh. Her breast were quiet large too.

"Whoa Lucy you got cutter since the last time U saw you, you look like a bad girl." Gray complemented her in a flirtatious way, which had Juvia growling at Lucy who was surprisingly unfazed.

"Thanks for the compliment Gray~ and you've got it right I am a bad girl now so please don't get hurt." The blonde winked at him which made him blush.

"Love rival! Juvia has unfinished business with you!" Juvia yelled in the background.

"Damn, Cheerleader brought back some fire." Gajeel whistled but was elbowed by Levy.

"Lu-Chan I missed you so much it just wasn't fun talking about books to this steel can all the time." She said pointing jokingly at Gajeel.

"You two look to chummy, so tell me how long were you two going out for?" Lucy teased trying to get Levy to blush like old times."

"For a year~" Levy answered happily while hugging the cherry coloured Dragon slayer.

Lucy feel to the floor dumbfounded which made Mira and Lisanna laugh.

"That's our Lucy right Mira-nee."

"It sure is." Mira sighed in joy giving a smile shes always put on.

"Oh Lu-Chan ill be right back I gotta go get your keys, they've been glowing like crazy everyday, people thought i was weird carrying around that much light so i left them here in the guild, they should be in the gallery room. Ill be right back." The solid script mage announced as she ran off.

The rest of them were all getting back to the hang of things before Lucy left but the blonde still had a confused face every time the teenaged blue haired girl talked, its been bugging her since they all started talking so she just asked the question.

"Hold on! This has been bothering me the whole time now, who are you?" Lucy burst out not caring that they were all still talking, the blue haired teen looked hurt by the question.

"Lucy-San you don't remember me? I'm Wendy remember!" Wendy said with a much more grown up voice, it was a sweet and sincere voice, her eyes started to water a bit due to Lucy's much more direct approach of things.

"WENDY! You've grown so much just look at you!, your almost as tall as me too!" Lucy examined her which made Wendy a little uncomfortable because Lucy was looking at her so closely. "I mean just look at you! You went from brick wall to mole hill!"

"Lucy, what have you just done!" Erza asked her like she was crazy.

"You're in for it now!" Gray shouted as he started backing up like everyone else did.

"Wait what exactly did I do?" Lucy asked confused but noticed Wendy's eyes were being covered by her bangs and she immediately felt bad. "Wendy I'm sorry i was just play n' with ya take it easy don't cry." Lucy comfort her by putting an arm on her shoulder, but when she did Wendy looked up at her with a fierce glare, almost as great as Erza's and Lucy stepped back looking confused and surprised all at the same time.

"Don't touch me you whore!" Wendy ordered in a low demonic but still feminine voice.

"E-Excuse me?" Lucy replied shocked.

"You heard me, look at you, wearing tight clothes like that showing your slutty body, have you ever heard of anything loose except for yourself!" She continued on. "Don't ever say anything about back then i have them _now _so shut up and never say anything like that again!"

"Wendy! Your doing it again stop this right now!" Carla scolded her, Wendy shock her head and snapped back to normal.

"Oh my gosh Lucy-San I'm sorry, I get really upset when people talk about my chest size and compare it with back then." Wendy bowed to her, everyone sweat dropped and Lucy stood there speechless.

"Wendy I am proud of you, you learned how to defend yourself!" Lucy cheered giving her a one hand hug.

"Hehe thanks."

"But I swear if you say anything that so much pisses me off a whisper wouldn't even leave your mouth! Respect your elders!" Lucy threatened her sadisticly and gave her the stare of death that left Wendy begging for forgiveness on the ground. Everyone just stood there amazed, Levy came back and handed Lucy her key pouch.

"Its been so long since I had them." She whispered with a soft smile. She waved the keys in the hair and a magic seal appeared and in that moment the front of the guild was filled with all of Lucy's celestial spirits (except Aquarius due to the fact there was no water around.) they all looked at each other confused and turned to Lucy who was yawning.

"Princess, are you okay?" Virgo asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah Lucy, I'm glad I see your sexy body but what about your magic?" Taurus also asked more concerned then perverted surprisingly.

"What about it? I feel fine right now but I'm just a little tired the more you guys just stand there without giving me a hug, aren't you all happy to be back together again? Lucy said smiling widely as all her spirits ran into her arms telling her how much the missed her and some of them were even crying from joy. Lucy started getting wobbly after 3 minutes so the spirits took there leave all except Loke.

"Loke why are you still here I thought you were heading back?"

"I am but i wanted to give you something first." He told her as he took a ring off one of his fingers and placed it on her middle one, the ring was made of solid gold and had stars in graved all over it.

"A-Are you proposing to me? Cause I swear if you are i-"

"Your still the same no matter how naughty you look~ its a magic ring, The Star ring to be exact, its like my Regulus, but not as strong so you still have to call on me." He explained to her flirtatiously as he leaned in close like he was gonna kiss her but he ended up teasing her.

"Thanks Loke i appreciate it, but please go back I'm kind of feeling weak. But don't worry ill see you soon." She winked at him as he smiled and dissolved.

After everyone was done asking Lucy about her magic being so high they all sat at an empty bench and continued catching up, no one dared brang up Natsu into the conversation fearing what would happen if Lucy was to hear his name but suddenly the door was kicked open and in walked a familiar pink haired young man.

"IM BACK!" He shouted as everyone welcomed him.

"Naaaaatsuuuuuu! You wont believe who's back, its Lucy!" Happy flew to him almost at max speed.

"Lucy...?" The dragon slayer whispered as Lucy turned around and they made eye contact.

"What do _you _want?" Lucy growled as her stare turned into a glare.

**END OF CHAPTER**

I hope you guys liked this week chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to explain what they were wearing but i get into detail with things and often make it boring so i apologize for it please bare with me, anyways, please review and tell me what you think and since march break is starting I'm aiming for 2 more chapters by Sunday (next week) well see you till then.


	7. Team Natsu Reunites

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 7: Team Natsu Reunites

I Do not own fairy tail

**Natsu's POV**

Is that really Lucy? Last time I saw her she looked so cute and innocent, now shes fierce and beautiful. I know she might hate me for what happened 5 years ago , but ill never let her go again. I've grown so much since she left, I'm a few inches taller more built and my usual outfit is the same but zipped up with one sleeve. My magic is better now too so ill definitely protect her from anyone even _myself_.

"L-Lucy its been away hasn't it?" I greeted her, ugh why am I feeling all these butterflies.

"No shit Sherlock, it has been 5 years since I was here, I'm not surprised _you _would think so 20 is a high number for you." She said so coldly staring right into my eyes, I felt everyone looking at us man this is awkward.

"Lucy I said all those things was beca-"

"Because you wanted to protect your damsel in distress, listen Natsu I know what you were trying to do but you also did something else. You made me look even _more_ pathetic then I thought of myself before." Those words made my stomach turn, maybe I'm hungry or is it guilt?

"Lucy calm down, flame brain was only trying to get you out of trouble, even if it _was _his fault." That icy bastard pointed out to Lucy I got angry right on the spot, before I could do anything i saw Erza shoot me a glare that said shut up and stay put, but i didn't care i went up to those two anyways.

"Gray you don't have to say it like that!" I yelled in his face.

"Natsu you can sugar coat it all you want but Lucy still spent the time for it, no matter how much times you apologize for it or talk about it she still had to stay there." He explained calmly. 'I hate it when hes right' I thought to myself. I saw Lucy standing there glaring at me, i decided to take a couple steps towards. But all she did was turn her back to me.

**Normal POV**

As Lucy turned her back to the dragon slayer that doesn't stop him from getting his forgiveness from his best friend. Natsu reached out his arm and grabbed her left shoulder, something snapped inside of Lucy and she reacted naturally to the boys touch by grabbing his arm and flipped him and slammed him to the ground in front of her. Everybody gasped at the scene, because of how Natsu was slammed he was knocked out unconscious but wasn't seriously hurt. Lucy looked over his body with a look of regret but didn't show it to the others.

"That's definitely new." Carla commented dumbfounded.

"A-Aye." Happy muttered with the same expression as his crush and everyone else watching.

"Lu-Chan I know you're mad at him but you didn't have to do that." Levy remarked breaking the silence of shock but was waiting for the girls reaction.

'Oh my God I cant believe I just did that, I didn't want to do it but h-he touched me, and I just reacted' she thought looking over him bluntly but turned over to Erza. "Erza is it okay if all 5 of us form a team again." The blonde asked the Scarlet haired mage who wasn't paying attention to Natsu's body on the floor.

"Well of coarse but what brought this question on?"

"Cuz' ever since I was back in that hell hole I've changed into someone I'm not, it makes me sick. that's why I want to be back in the team so I can get back into the routine of the other me." The blonde explained to see her guild mates sad expression as the memory flash through their heads of the nicer more cheerful Lucy.

"Alright lets make it official, don't worry ill tell flame brain when he wakes up, but for now the 5 of us are a team." Gray told Lucy in a cheerful tone

"Lucy come to the guild at 7 o'clock sharp! I will not tolerate lateness, even from _you." _Erza ordered the blonde who gave her a look but snapped out of it, Lucy would've done something to someone who ordered her around but seeing since its Erza she doesn't it mind it _for now_

"No prob tin can its a plan~" Lucy teased the scarlet haired women who gave a surprised look but smiled to the new attitude. After a while Lucy decided to g"o back to her apartment for a much needed sleep. She was now on her way home but summoned Plue for company. She was now walking along the edge of the river that ran through her block.

"I cant wait to hit the hey when I get home, its been so long hasn't it Plue?" The celestial mage asked her little white companion who responded in a "pun".

"Hey Missy long time no see, be careful on that ledge!"

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine thanks!" She replied waving off the usual boatmen. She was enjoying the fresh night air and the sight of her old but new home as she was walking up to the stairs of

her house she missed so much. But to Lucy's surprise she saw an unwanted person sleeping in her bed. "Natsu..." The blonde growled in a low demonic voice but took a breath and pulled out 2 golden keys. She then summoned Loke and Virgo.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked bluntly.

"NO! Sorry to bother you guys but can you please help me get _him_ off my bed." Lucy asked as she pointed at the sleeping dragon slayer.

"Whats _that _doing here?" Loke asked as he crossed his arms.

"That's what I want to know, Virgo can you please get some nails, a blanket, and rope?"

"As you wish Princess, ill be back as soon as I can." Virgo replied to Lucy and disappeared. She came back in ten seconds flat with the items. She whispered in both their ears and then gave an evil smile as her and the two most loyal spirits she had a contract with got to work.

**Natsu's POV (In the morning)**

That was the best sleep I had in years! Even though I always slept in Lucy's bed since she was gone for some reason it felt _a lot_ better sleeping there knowing she was going to come home and freak out, but wait she didn't even do that I don't even remember waking up since I fell asleep. Wait... what the hell? All I see is white and my body cant move. Oh shit...LUCY KILLED ME!

"GOD I'M SORRY I didn't MEAN TO SLEEP IN LUCYS BED I don't WANT TO DIE I didn't MEET IGNEEL YET, I NEVER TASTED THE BEST FIRE YET EITHER PLEASE LET ME LIVE PLEASE!" I shouted out desperately, i could feel my self in the air too. But somethings weird. I could still smell Lucy!

"Shut the hell up!" I heard an angel yell out.

"NO! don't tell me Lucy died too?" I asked but my question wasn't answer all I could feel was me falling down on a wooden floor. I closed my eyes because of the pain and opened them to see Lucy's apartment. "Thank you God thank you!" I knelled down praying and say Lucy over me wearing a pink tank top and dark red shorts.

"NATSU SHUT UP I didn't KILL YOU! I MADE A SAC, PUT YOU IN IT AND HUNG YOU FROM THE CEILING SO YOU WERE OUT OF MY WAY!" She Yelled with fire in her eyes, _crap I'm terrified!_

"T-Thank you Lucy for not putting me outside!"

"Don't thank me I just couldn't bother wasted my time for doing something so tempting." Damn shes cold heart-ed now. I looked at her clock and it was 7 o'clock, it was time for our first mission as I team! Aw Lucy's actually still nice she mad breakfast, 1 big bowl of pancakes! I ran over and started shoving them down my throat.

"Natsu..." I heard as if it were a demon talking but I turned around to see Lucy surrounded in a purple aura, of course i was trembling. "THAT WAS FOR ME!" She yelled and kicked me so hard I flew out the window into the river. "IF I SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN I'm NOT GOING TO BE SO NICE!" I heard her yell threw the window and slammed it.

"Yup same ol' Lucy

**End Of Chapter**

**Hey guys i hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little short :( and kind of rushed I'm sorry for that :(. next chapter will be double the length i swear and trust me this is Lucy being "nice" watch what happens in the next chapter on their first mission :P well please read and review :D**


	8. The First Mission

Fairy Broken Law: Chapter 8 The First Mission

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail

**Normal POV**

It was a sunny day in magnolia. Gray, Erza, and Happy were all waiting at the train station like Erza planned from yesterday, it was now going on to 12 o'clock. Natsu and Lucy still never made an appearance yet.

"Jeez, couldn't flame head talk to Lucy AFTER we were done the mission. This is taking forever!" Gray said in an irritated tone.

"I suppose but the quicker they clear up the tension the better, besides we cant work in a team that full of tension it effects our work." Erza calmly explained, she was happy Lucy was finally back and didn't want to ruin their first mission together by letting out her anger.

"Aye." Happy agreed to Erza's explanation, he didn't really care about them being late seeing how he had a fish in his hands. "Look! I think I see them, they're even leaning on each other!" Happy said surprised.

"He, I knew Lucy wouldn't stay mad at him long." Gray commented.

"You two are foolish! Look at them when they come closer and you tell me if that's fine." Erza told them not convinced at the their position walking. Gray and happy squinted their eyes to see Lucy hold Natsu in a head lock. Lucy looked furious while Natsu just looked like he was gonna poo his pants, they finally heard the conversation when they walked closer towards them.

"Natsu if I ever see you within 1 kilometer of my house I WILL make you regret it! Do you understand you idiot!" Lucy yelled and didn't care about the attention from the civilians she was getting.

"Okay okay I wont Lucy I swear, jeez just because i wanted to use the washroom when you were showering you get _this_ mad?" Natsu densely said to the celestial mage which mad her even more mad then she is.

"Natsu are you fucking stupid! Wait why am I asking of course you are how much times do I have to tell you a girl needs her privacy when she wants it! If you cant get that through your hard fucking head ill personally make you understand what it _feels_ like to be a girl!" Lucy roared which even made Erza flinch, she grabbed Natsu by his hair and flung him in front of the steps of the station where her teammates were. "Good morning everyone sorry were late, _someone_ at all my breakfast and kept insisting on being my shadow." She explained bitterly.

"Its mot a problem at all lets get going shall we?" Erza said trying to change the topic, everyone was walking up to the ticket booth when Erza remembered something."Oh yeah Natsu come her, this will make it easier for you to go on the tr-*thump*" Erza was cut off by a familiar sound.

"Already taken care of." Lucy smiled evilly as an unconscious Natsu fell to the ground.

"Lucy you could have at least caught him." Happy said landing near his unconscious best friend.

"Do you wanna be next you stupid cat?"

"N-no thanks."

"Good."

Gray had to carry Natsu onto the train, they did the usual, the payed for their tickets, got on the train, instead of Natsu laying on Lucy's lap he laid on Erza's hard and cold armored one. The only ting that was different was the awkward silence until Lucy broke it.

"So Erza, what do we have to do on this mission?" Lucy asked in a bored tone, she wasn't looking at Erza directly she was staring out the window and subconsciously doing something the old Lucy would've done like pet happy while he slept in her lap.

"We have to take down an entire dark guild by the name of "Crimson Skull" there crimes have gone on for a while now so we have to capture the guild leader and end it once and for all." Erza explained.

"Wait hold on, I swear official guild aren't allowed to take down dark guilds." Lucy commented, she brought all her attention to Erza.

"That was the case 5 years ago but for some unknown reason the dark guilds have been a lot more rowdy and a lot more have been formed, remember the Balam alliance?" Lucy nodded. "Ever since that incident the Magic Council decided that official guilds are allowed to take them down, well only when their request too. Even though this has happened there have been a lot more alliances with the dark guilds, I hope you're ready Lucy it wont be easy taking down this one." Erza explained.

"Of course I am, I bet I'm stronger then Gray." She gloated and winked at a defensive Gray.

"Hey! You haven't even seen my improved ice make yet!" He argued playfully.

"Well you haven't even seen my new ass kicking techniques yet." She smirked smugly.

"Looks like will have to wait and see what you got then Lucy." Gray said smirking back at her, Erza was giving her a proud smile as well.

"Aye." Happy said in a sleepy tone.

'I'll show you just how much I've grown you'll see!' Lucy thought to herself turning her head back to the window to the dessert that was coming up.

When it was their stop Team Natsu got off the train, Natsu was almost conscious (Lucy's punch was really hard and the train went on for 10 minutes) but he was still limping with the group, Erza has told them the base is 3 kilometers by walking, without any complaints they all walked but it was as silent as it was on the train.

"So, Lucy what was it like in prison?" Natsu asked densely, Erza, Gray, and Happy all snapped their necks back at Natsu as if they were saying "you must be crazy for asking that", but to their surprise Lucy answered.

"Well no thanks to you it was hell! Think about being in a cold and hard cage for 5 years straight, and whenever I was freed from it I would have to fight for my life! I won every fight in their and was known as Lucy Heart-stopper for a good reason." She smiled a bit which sent shivers down everyone's spine. "But at least my magic level and physical strength improved a lot because of it."

"Lucy I'm sorry, I promise I will never make that happen again, I swear ill protect you from anything like that." Natsu apologized with sympathy in his voice.

"There you go again saying you'll protect me, I don't need you too anymore! I'm not a little girl!" The blonde yelled.

"Whats wrong with you why are you getting so angry about it again!" Natsu was frustrated at this point, both their teammates were walking and trying not to look by fearing they'll get pulled into the long awaited fight that they predicted would happen.

"You truly are a fucking idiot, because of _you_ I was in that hell hole!" Lucy furiously screamed back.

"Natsu! Lucy! Get ready they spotted us!" Gray warned them as they all got into their battle stances.

About 200 mages of different sizes came rushing to them, Erza re-quiped into this armor that was all the colors of the rain bow and pulled out a sword with water, fire, earth, and wind attributes and ran towards them, Gray turned his body into ice making himself ice armor and ran by Erza. Their were more mages coming from behind them, it was the same amount Erza and Gray were fighting.

"Okay Loke this ring better work or else." Lucy said to herself as she clinched her left fist activating the ring, it made a light pink glow around both of her fist, it was like Loke Regulus but like he said it wasn't as powerful, Lucy was ready to punch one of the mages that were coming at her when she was interrupted.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu roared as he breathed in air and blew, instead of fire coming out, magma did, he defeated about half of the mages. This didn't please Lucy however.

**Natsu's POV**

I saw half of the unconscious mages on the ground, I'm sure Lucy would forgive me now I just saved her from being hit.

"Natsu~" I heard her more womanly voice say, she sounded so happy I couldn't help but blushing when she wrapped her arms around my waist. She hugged me tight until I felt myself going upside down and my head slammed on the hard rock floor, ouch that hurt like hell! All I could her Lucy saw was "Didn't I fucking tell you I can take care of myself!" She yelled still angry, I swear this girl can hold the longest grudge but I don't blame her, it _was_ my fault for everything that happened to her. "Gate Of The Golden Bull, The Maiden, and The Scorpion I Summon Thee, Taurus, Virgo, and Scorpio!" I heard her yell out, I got to my knees and say the three spirits she called out. Damn if she could call out three at a time she most really be powerful.

"Virgo dig a hole starting from her and make a big underground hole underneath all of those guys, Scorpio when I tell you too shoot your sand at Taurus's axe, and Taurus when Scorpio's sand is on your axe I want you to strike it on the hole Virgo dug, got it everyone?" I heard Lucy ordered her spirits _not only did she get more beautiful and stronger, she has some skills as a leader too._

"Roger." They all said back to her.

I saw Virgo make a hole in front of all us and Lucy waited about 5 seconds and then told Scorpio to shoot his sand at Taurus's axe, it was actually pretty cool the sand was blowing around the axe like a tornado. Then Taurus slammed it into the hole when one of Lucy's keys started to glow.

"I hope this works, Golden Sand Geyser!" Lucy yelled out, the ground started to shake and I saw cracks appeared underneath all of those weak ass mages and golden sand came rushing out. I could her the grunts of pain when they were lifted up into the air and fell back down.

"Whoa Lucy you did get stronger!" The ice stripper cheered to her, I turned around and saw the trail of people that Erza and Gray defeated, Happy flew down when he saw all of us finished our job.

"I must say I'm really impressed with your technique, but tell me something. Why is Natsu on the ground with a bump on his head, did they actually manage to touch him?" Erza asked but I could tell she was laughing at the irony of my state. I got angry about this though.

"Its because of Lucy! I tried taking down some of them that were going to hit her and instead of thanking me she slammed me on the freaking ground!" I complained, I noticed Lucy had a bitter look on her face.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, did you want _that_ to happen to you instead?" Lucy asked me pointing back to the golden sand.

"Please you really think that would've done anything to me, you may have gotten strong enough to take care of yourself but I know for sure you cant beat me in a fight." I bragged to her, I saw gray smack his head and Happy sighed, Erza even shook her head, I'm just wondering what did I saw that was wrong? I looked at Lucy her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Natsu when we get back to the guild I want you to fight me!" She said in a cold heartless voice, she looked determined." But for now we have to finish this job, trust me it _will _be the last one you do in a while after we fight!"

**End Of Chapter**

**I hope you guys liked it, hehehehe sorry for cutting their mission in half I just wanted to leave it off her and get over my writers block, next chapter im planning on showing you erza's and Gray's new improved form of magic and also Lucy training with Erza to beat Natsu, im thinking about having their fight on chapter 10, well please review. ^^**


	9. Note: Im sorry

Dear readers:

Im sorry I took so long updated this story (along with my other two lights and darkness and Is the strongest team really the most perfect) I just recently got a pet and have been making it get used to the house and also with my exams, I didnt forget about this fanfic though I currently have 2 pages done. It should be out somtime this weekend and if not itll be out monday or tuesday, the length shall be longer because of the wait Gomen :S


	10. Unison

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 9: Gates from afar

I do not own Fairy Tail

**Normal POV**

****Team Natsu ran towards the dark looking castle that was hidden by the large amount of sand around them, Erza kicked down the door of the creepy looking guild as the rest of her team right behind her. Out of no where a boomerang shaped blade that was the size of a table flew towards the team, they dodged it with easy as the blade hit the ground.

"Come out from the shadows cowards! With that type of magic power you should show pride in your moves!" Erza yelled as she pulled out her usual sword pointing it at the top of the stair case in the lobby of the guild.

"My my how feisty, right Hasaki-Kun?" A seductive voice purred.

"She isn't called Titania for no reason Hanako. You better be careful this 4 aren't play toys they're the real deals." The one called Kane said in a low creepy voice, he stepped out revealing his tall muscular build. He had dark brown hair that was messy and covered his eyes which were a dark red, he was fair skinned. He had a metal vest on that resembled Erza's armor in a way with black leather gloves and black chained pants with metal boots. He had scars and cut marks all over his visible skin.

"Yeah I know but I'm still going to have a nice dance with the cute black haired one with no shirt over there~" The other girl named Hanako said winking at Gray who blushed a little. Hanako had long light orange hair, her skin was pale and she wore a kimono that had bright pink flowers that matched her eyes, but instead of the traditional long kimono her's looked like it was ripped mid thigh.

"Please, you guys must have a lot of ego if you think you can take on the four of us." Lucy smugly stated. "Ignored again..." Happy muttered with tears in his eyes but everyone ignored what he said.

"Hasaki-Kun I don't like that skank looking girl over there with the blonde hair, she looks so _BLAND!" _Hanako yelled out to Lucy and gave her a dirty look this didn't quite go well with Lucy though.

"Listen you little bitch! I wont be so bland if I'm knocking your ass left and right come her right now you-" "Lucy its okay I can handle this, besides you have a WAY bigger chest then her so you cant be that bland, no go on ahead to the master me and Erza can handle this." Gray said winking at Lucy.

"No Ice Freak we should stay and fight as a team!" Natsu argued back. Gray was about to protest but Erza stepped in.

"Natsu there's no point in all of us fighting two people, while me and Gray fight them you and Lucy should go fight the master so he cant call more of his guild members back to the guild now hurry!" Erza ordered as Lucy Natsu and happy all ran to the door that was at the side of the room.

"Titania you're confident in your power if you choose not to have allies. But your confidence will get you no where, Metal Star Gazer!" Hasaki yelled as a silver magic circle appeared in front of him and out came a flurry of star shaped metal came rushing towards Gray and Erza.

"Requip! Heaven Flight Armor!" Erza yelled and light surrounded her body, when it disappeared Erza had a never before seen armor. She had an Albino tiger bra and skirt, the frame of the bra had silver feathers and she had white feathery leather boots that were knee high, and she had white angel wings that had a wingspan of 1 meter. Erza flew towards that shooting stars of silver and deflected them with 2 broad swords she summoned.

"Erza! Are you sure you can take him alone?" Gray yelled out to her.

"Yes, I'm certainty fine, focus on taking down the other one!" Erza ordered without turning her attention away from her opponent. Hanako jumped in front of Gray and looked ready to fight.

"Shall we _dance_ hansom." Hanako flirted with the ice mage.

"Its sad to meet like this why couldn't it be in a more civilized place?" Gray humored her.

"Because honey I'm not that type of girl, Dance Of The Sakura Blossom!" Hanako yelled as a bright pink magic circle appeared above Gray and out came an array of pink flower petals.

"These are pretty and all but hows this really going to help your situation?" Gray taunted her not realizing the affect of her magic.

"You're as naïve as you are cute, these flowers have a special effect to them, and that is a burning sensation of 'love'" She said winking at him, at that moment Gray screamed out in agony, his skin now beginning to turn red due to the burning of the flowers. He then let out a sly smile. "I don't get it whats so funny?" Hanako asked half amused and half frustrated.

"I may be an Ice Make mage but did you know I can turn my body into ice its self. Ice Make: Body!" Gray chanted as his body was glowing a light blue and after a few seconds Grays body was ice, he had his muscular body tone and his hair was now like icicles.

"That's not going to stop me! Ice melts you know! Sunflowers Ribbon Dance!" Hanako Yelled as a ribbon of yellow petals appeared and she grabbed one end of it, she began to spin it into a spiral and it headed towards Gray.

"Heh is that it? Body Make: Spiky Mace!" When Gray said those words he made a fist pointing to Hanako, The fist Grew 5 times its size and looked more like a ball, and then spikes pointing in every direction appeared, he shout it at the girl and there was a chain of ice coming from his arm.

The big spike mace was tearing the ribbon and completely dispelled it then headed towards Hanako.

"Rose Bud!" She yelled out and a red bud completely cocooned her and blocked her from the attack, the ball shrunk and was pulled back to Gray's body. "You cant touch me~"

"This is starting to be a pain!"

"Requip! Giant Flame Empress Armor! Blazing Javelin!" Erza yelled throwing a red and gold flaming spear at Hasaki, her armor was The Giants Armor but with the flame empresses features. The spear only grazed Hasaki while he dodged but he was caught in the explosion it made after its impact. Hasaki was sent flying into a wall but the damage wasn't a lot.

"Come on I thought this would've been more a a show but I guess not, I'm getting tired of this! Hanako its time to finish this!"

"Okay Hasaki-kun lets show them our love dovey combo~" Hanako winked at the metal shape maker who just sweat dropped.

"Hows killing them lovey dovey?" He asked embarrassed. "Anyways will be talking you down with this attack!" Hasaki said over confident as he and Hanako merged there magic circles together.

"Gray are you prepared to do _that?_" Erza asked the ice man.

"I've been practicing ever since, but are you sure we can do it?

"We have to! There both powerful opponents and if they combine there magic power it will be troublesome."

"Alright then lets try it then." Gray said as he put a fist in his hand like he usually would to make an ice creation and Erza put her hand on his and both their hands started glowing.

**At Natsu, Lucy And Happy's POV**

The three members of the original Team Natsu were walking down the dark halls of the guild still looking for the guild master, you could tell from mile away tension was still thick in the air.

"Lucy when do you think will find him?" Happy whined, it was obvious he didn't like the tension.

"I don't know, but I hope its sooner then later so we can kick his ass and get out of here." She answered as if she was a Tsundere (A/N: a Tsundere is person who is cold and violent before showing their soft). Natsu chuckled when she said that though.

"What the hell is so funny?" Lucy turned around and asked a grinning Natsu.

"Oh its nothing, I just cant believe my Lucy is so aggressive now-er I mean _you _are so aggressive now." Natsu explained, but coughed at a certain part.

"I'm like this because I had to be, I had to be strong on my own for once. I'm tired of relying on you all the time, its pathetic!" The blonde said coldly.

"But Lucy you're back at Fairy Tail now you can go back to being weird Lucy." Happy protested with a sad look and tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Happy, but that Lucy long ago died in that cold stone cage." Lucy said quietly and turned around and started walking again. Happy looked like he was about to cry when he heard this, but Natsu however wasn't exactly taking it well either.

"Lucy whats your problem? I apologized so much times already, why cant you just go back to how you were don't give us the 'dead' bullshit you and I both know that's a lie! The Lucy I know wasn't a coward with her feelings." Natsu said frustrated. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Natsu you went to far-"

"No happy he's right I am a cowered, and if you wanna know why I'm like this, its because I was scared damn it! I was in their for so long, I was so cold so full of anger and betrayal. I just wanted to be in that one persons arms the most but that couldn't happen. I put away my fear and turned it into hate, destroying that Lucy I was before took every ounce of happy and loving thoughts out of me. So please tell me does that answer your question, I'm like this because I'm scared!" Lucy choked on many of the words that came out of her mouth trying to hold back her tears in anyway she could but hardly succeeded. Natsu regretted what he said how could he be so dense ad blind, he tried to reach out a hand to console his comrade but it was declined. "Don't touch me! I couldn't get your warmth back then, so why would I want it now!"

"Because ill do anything to get rid of those feelings. "He said in a hush tone.

"That fight we agreed to is the only way I can! Ill make you feel the pain I went through Natsu, I swear to it. "She whispered past her quiet sobs.

"What is this a lovers quarrel? I heard these were suppose to be entertaining but I find it quite _boring." _A rough and low voice said from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsu yelled already lighting his fist on fire.

"I'm the leader of the dark guild Crimson Skull, the names Akuma its a pleasure to be your acquaintance." He chuckled darkly sending chills down their spines.

**Back At Gray And Erza**

"Hasaki-Kun I think its time!" The flower girl said, their magic circle was now a metallic pink.

"Okay lets do it." He ordered.

"Unison Raid: Metal Thorn Garden!" The team said in unison as a ripple in the ground appeared and sharp metal thorns headed in Gray and Erza's direction.

"Gray now!" Erza ordered as she saw the attack coming to them.

Unison Raid: Snow Sword Barrage!" The both said still holding hands as ice started to form. The attack was Grays Ice Lance but instead of the usual 4-7 Lances its came out in the hundreds, and at the end of them was a different type of sword, swords that had lighting, Giants swords, long skinny swords, big broad swords, the list was endless. It all collided with the metal spikes. With each second passing Gray and Erza were increasing the number of their attack as Hanako and Hasaki were doing the same until finally the metal thorns just shattered and the hundreds of swords all hit the 2 dark mages who let out a scream of pain and fell unconscious. Erza and Gray stood up victorious.

"You do know Juvia is going to kill you right?" Gray jokingly said.

"Oh? For what?"

"You did a Unison Raid with her boy friend." He smirked and Erza just sweat dropped.

"Lets hurry to Lucy and Natsu, they need our assistance."

"Yeah from each other." He said snickering.

"Gray...Lets just go." Erza face palmed as they started running towards the door their teammates ran through.

**End Of Chapter**

**sorry this took so long guys I was really extremely busy but don't worry I will never forget about this fanfic until its finished, I will update this story every other week ^^ until then please read and review**


	11. Contest!

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 10.5 !Contest!

Hey guys im so sorry I haven't been updating im in exam week -.- dont worry I havnt forgot about this story at all! But I have a little treat for you guys, you know in the last chapter how Natsu and Lucy find the headmaster, I want you guys to private message me a magic he could use! Be creative! His magic has to be evil (or atleast evil like) ex: necromancer, but not anything like a dragon slayer. The winner will have their magic in the next chapter which will be out next week Wednesday!. P.S. If you guys like this story so much ready my other one called lights and darkness, there so much nalu in that plous its about Lucy growing stronger, maybe even stronger then this Lucy who knws? But ill have to update that one too, will cya guys soon ^^


	12. Heart's Remorse

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 11: Hearts Remorse

I Do Not own anything from Fairy Tail

**Normal POV**

"Akuma of the guild Crimson Skull I hear by place you under arrest of the magic council for you're crimes of leading a dark guild!" Lucy shouted in a stern voice, she could here giggles from behind her. "Whats so funny?" She screamed realizing it was Natsu and Happy.

"Lucy I know you got stronger and everything but who can take you seriously with that mad face!" Happy said containing in his laughter.

"Yeah Lucy you're as scary as a mad puppy!" Natsu laughed holding in his belly.

'I'm tired of the criticism, even after I reformed myself into my new self I still get it' Lucy thought turning her head away, her eyes covered her bangs.

"I can sense your negativity girly!" A dark voice whispered in Lucy's head, she turned to Akuma who grinned and before she knew it her world turned black.

"Alright lets get serious now, Lucy lets get this guy!" Natsu said with his right fist on fire, instead of his regular fire his hand turned into a red scaly claw that looked like it was flowing with magma. Natsu started to run at Akuma but as soon as he ran past Lucy he felt his head slam on the ground. He looked up and saw what was once Lucy's brown eyes were now a dark black, no white or brown or even pupils could be found in Lucy's eyes. "L-Lucy?" Natsu said in shock and a little bit of fear.

"Its no use boy I took over her subconscious. All those feelings of anger, sadness, and betrayal fed my magic to take control of her, it was like a feast. Now Girly attack him1 attack the one who made you like this!" Akuma ordered, Lucy activated the star ring and her fist lit up and a light pink, she aimed a punch to Natsu's face but Natsu avoided it in time, good thing he did because Lucy's left a whole in the ground that was 1 meter wide, Natsu quickly got back on his feet.

"Lucy! Snap out of it! This is not you, you wouldn't hurt your friends!" Natsu yelled trying to snap out of it.

"Who said you're _my _friend?" Lucy darkly said, she once again charged at the boy who dodge her fist again but this time not by much. Lucy twisted the lower half of her body and gave him a heel kick right in his abdominal area and launched him in the wall turning it into ruins.

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked flying from above.

"Yeah...you should be asking Lucy that question just look at her." Natsu said brushing off the rocks on his jacket, Happy looked at Lucy's eyes and saw the blackness.

"It can't be!" Happy shouted.

"What happened Happy?"

"This is a forbidden magic called Hearts Remorse! It turns the victim into a monster of complete negative feelings, while the user turns into a demon himself too, the victim is trapped in their subconscious and fights beings of darkness if they lose...they'll lose their sanity as well." Happy said sadly looking down at the floor, he didn't want to see his best friends face of disbelieve.

"S-So what do I do to help her?" Natsu asked in a whispered done, he feels like its all his fault.

"Keep up a fight with her, once she snapped out of it take down Akuma before he turns into a full demon." Happy encouraged him.

"Alright No problem, this will be good training for when Lucy comes back." Natsu said turning his hand into a magma dragon claw.

**Lucy's POV (inside her subconscious)**

What is this place? Its so dark in cold, it was a dark gray room with nothing in it. The only thing I can see are 4 blobs of black, how come I cant see Happy or _That _anymore? What did Akuma do to me? '_there you go again lying to yourself,' _huh? Who said that? Come out show yourself! I looked around for someone but no one was there, the only difference was on of the four blobs turned into a silhouette of what I think is me. She started walking towards me.

"Stop lying to yourself!" She said to me, her voice was kinda scaring it was a mixture of my more mature voice, my child voice and the voice I had before I got locked up.

"W-What are you talking about? What lie am I telling?" I asked it not sure of what shes saying.

"Everything about you is a lie, your new look, your attitude, even your cold feelings to Natsu-kun there all lies." She said to me, it infuriated me for some reason.

"You're not making any sense! How am I going to tell myself I'm a liar?"

"Lucy every day you wake up and call yourself a liar and you know it. You miss being the old you, you miss taking it easy, being friendly to your friends, crying over anything, and loving Natsu-Kun. All of those things make you who you are."

"But what if I cant be honest, what if I don't have a choice to be this way! I have to be like this people will stop calling me weak, no one underestimates me anymore. Everyone thinks I am so much better then I was before!" I said with tears coming down my face, my black silhouette came to me and wiped them away.

"You're being foolish, everybody has been waiting for the sweet and sensitive Lucy to come back for a long time now, especially Natsu, I mean hes was the most excited one in the guild when you came back, please stop lying and say what you really want to say." She said kneeling down to me.

"I want to be myself again! I want to cry when I missed my rent! I want to worry about my hair getting messy!"

"You're holding back Lucy. C'mon let it out what you really want to say."

"I Love Natsu!" I shouted to the top of my lungs, I looked around to find the silhouette but it was gone, looks like this is some type of trial, well 3 more to go.

**Natsu's POV**

I don't know what happened in Lucy's head but for some reason she got weaker, her punches are still pretty hard though, who knew she could be this strong shes not even using her spirits at all. I know she can do this I just know it. I wasn't even fighting back I kept dogding and blocking, I could never heard Lucy.

"You're a foolish boy you know that right!" Akuma yelled out at me, I wish I could kick his ass but I cant or else Lucy would be stuck like this. "She cant go through the trial of darkness boy." He continued on, but really is he wrong or is he right?

'_I Love You Natsu' _I heard a voice say to me in my head, it sounded like Lucy's, I looked in her eyes to see if shes back to normal, but I was disappointed, there was only a golden sparkle, that must be losing shes winning the trial.

"Hey jackass I think you're wrong Lucy will pass the trial and I'm gonna help her kick your ass after!" I laughed to myself taunting him.

**Akuma's POV**

What a stupid kid, he doesn't understand my magic completely, as much as he wants to believe that his precious friend is fighting the trials to get rid of the darkness that dwells inside of her, shes actually increasing my power. Hehehehe this should be interesting. She'll be the first to not go insane from this magic, I wonder how ill turn up?

**Back In Lucy's Subconscious (Her POV As well)**

Alright I'm ready for the next trial, if I'm correct that was the trial of honesty. I looked at the 3 blobs of darkness and saw 1 twitch and form into another silhouette of my but this time it had messy hair and some devil looking horns, she also looked like she had claws too and a tail, it looked like me whip.

"Lucy you weak and pathetic piece of crap! You cant do anything by yourself ill do it for you for I am the side of you that wants revenge! You'll never forget those who did you wrong! Never!" The demon shaped blob said in a voice that sounded like a tiger or some fierce animal. I don't think this will be easy.

**End Of Chapter**

**sorry I took so long to finish guys ^^ I had exams and a whole lot of projects for school to do and I'm sorry this chapter was sorta short, but to make ti up ill up date this story again before or on the day of Sunday! I swear and id like to thank**

Cuervo Blanco, StrawBerryInDespairXD,Synk,Naya Angel-Wings Heartilly ^^ you guys are such super good fans for posting me what types of magic I should used, sorry if it isnt what exactly you imagened it to be but youll see the rest after Lucy's trial. And next chapter will be the last of this icky Guild fight I swear ^^, please review if you do ill update sooner :D


	13. The Trial Of Natsu

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 12: The Trial Of Natsu

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail

**Normal POV**

"What are you talking about people doing wrong to me your not making any sense!" Lucy asked cautiously, she wasn't sure about this blob of darkness, its shape didn't look so safe to her.

"You know what I mean, you father he took your mother from you he made you miserable making you feel like a princess in the castle locked away, and then when you come to Fairy Tail Natsu had to make you seem like a damsel in distress. Hes made you look so pathetic! Don't you care!" The demon shaped Lucy said to the original one.

"Natsu didn't do that! And my papa never took mama away what happened to her was unexpected but papa loved her as much as me, when no one else could Natsu gave me a new life!" Lucy argued back.

"Oh really? Is that why you still think about back the? Is that why you think about being like this?" The demon silhouette asked pointing to the 3rd black blob, it turned into the child form of Lucy and it was crying. It walked beside the demon and spoke.

"Mama died, who's going to love me like she did, I feel so lonely, papa thinks its my fault so does that mean everyone else think it is too?" The little girl said crying which made Lucy space out looking at how she once was before, the demon Lucy bent down and patted the younger Lucy on her head.

"Its okay Li'l girl, as long as you can think of something to do back to them they'll never do anything to you, revenge is the sweetest retaliation known to man!" The demon laughed manically.

'I get it now, its the trial of growing up and insecurity and the trial of revenge.' Lucy thought to herself. Lucy started walking over to her two mirrors in determination, the evil Lucy took a step back not knowing what she was planning, at first Lucy went on her knees to be at the younger ones height and stared at her for a good while, after a few moments of the younger Lucy getting uncomfortable Lucy pulled her into her arms. "I know this is hard to believe, espically at your age but whatever happened to mama was not your fault, papa is acting like this because hes heart broken, maybe even moree then you. You shouldn't take mama's death as a bad thing even though it is. You WILL grow from this painful time in life and you'll have friends that would literally die to protect you, please for the sake of everyone that you will soon get to know grow past this hardship!" Lucy encouraged the girl, soon the girl started glowing, she grew in highed and size, like the Lucy 5 years ago.

"Thank you Nee-chan, you were right, and I love my life right now. Mama and papa shall always be in my heart forever." The now older Lucy said as she disappeared.

"So you think it'll be that easy with me eh? Listen her little miss princess I may be you but you have know idea who you even are, you say you're all tough and bad but if you really were why not use it for revenge hurt the people that hurt you, stop being so worthless and path-"

"Enough!"

"What did you say?"

"I said ENOUGH, I'm tired of all this revenge bull crap! If you want to get revenge get it on me!" Lucy said to the demon and spread out her body as a sign to say "come hit me".

"A-Are you stupid? I can demolish you in one hit!"

"If you can then do so." Lucy countered. The demon hesitated before forming a claw and launching herself at Lucy, Lucy didn't move an inch as the demon got closer and closer to her. When she was finally about to attack she suddenly just stopped, with tears running down her face.

"I thought so, you didn't want revenge at all, you want is the comfort you were deprived of for all these years."

"Shut up you don't know anything! Even if you did you should take _your_ own advice!" The demon argued.

"Because, I myself was to stupid to realize that. I know I'm _extremely _pissed off at Natsu and I know I cant stand him at all right now but I don't want to take revenge on him, the reason why I want to fight him is to show him I'm not week, I'm not someone who needs to be protected anymore." Lucy explained with determination. The demon smirked.

"You know, you're pretty smart for a blonde." The demon said before disappearing, Lucy didn't take any offense to the comment though. (A/N: I have NO offense to any of you blondes I swear I just needed something mean-like to say :S)

After the demon Lucy disappeared the 4th and final blob of darkness took shape into something familiar, it could take anyone a matter of seconds to know who it was and that figure was.

"Natsu."

"Heya Lucy, I know what you're thinking but I'm not the re_*smack*" _The Natsu impersonator was interrupted by Lucy's small but powerful fist.

"What the heal are you doing in here? You're suppose to be fighting Akuma, unless hes wiping the floor with your ass!" Lucy up roared.

"Lucy I'm your forth trial!"

"Oh, well I'm not sorry for punching you, you took on the shape of _that." _Lucy pouted and turned to the right the fake Natsu just sweat dropped. "So what do I have to do to get out of here? Do I have to go into another speech about why I'm like this or how its not anyone's fault or something?"

"Nope, someone else has to complete this trial for you."

"Wait hold on, so does that mean I can't leave?" Lucy asked in complete shock.

"Oh you can but when you do all those negative emotions you bottled up inside for years will all come back to you at once for a brief moment then it will fade away." The fake Natsu explained before he started to fade.

"W-wait! You haven't told me who's suppose to finish this trial." Lucy called out.

"It's obvious isn't it? It wouldn't be called the trial of Natsu for no reason now would it?" His voice echoed as he took his leave.

Lucy's vision got blurry and before she knew it she was being held in Natsu arms tightly.

"Lucy stop! Stop fighting please I'm begging you, I don't want to see you suffer anymore, if you're going to hit me do it while you're you!" Natsu and I mean the real Natsu shouted in Lucy's face, he looked like he came out of a 1000km marathon he was sweating, he looked sore all over and had a ton of bruises. Lucy looked up at him confused at first and then started screaming. Akuma found this amusing.

"The girl is stronger then I thought, she broke my spell." The evil guild master smirked.

"What did you do to her now you bastard?" Natsu roared in rage, his pink hair looked like it was flowing with flames.

"I did absolutely nothing to her, that was _your_ doing I simply just turned her negative feelings into magic, the more powerful the feelings the stronger I get and the more stronger I get the more she suffers." Akuma explained, his body started glowing a dark purple, his skin ripping, his muscles bulging, his eyes turning black as the night sky. Horns appeared all over his body with a bunch of other monster like properties.

**Natsu's POV**

_Did I really do that to her? Does lucy really hold that type of monster inside herself because of me being stupid? Ill never forget that day 5 years ago, that look on her face, the tears in her eyes, I cant believe my Lucy was holding it all in for so long IM SUCH AN IDIOT! And now because of it this guy looks stronger then Erza, Gildarts, Mira, and Laxus all combined. There's only one technique I can use to finish him off with, and that is the unison raid. Mira has been trying to teach me how to master it with all the guild members but I couldn't do it with none of them because I knew Lucy was the only person who could use it with me. Its worth a shot,_

"Lucy listen to me!_" I yelled out to her, her eyes opened all blood shot and red with tears streaming out, she looked like she was crazy, and I mean the bad crazy. "_I want you to use Urano Metria." _I told her, she gave me a look like I was which I was but still it was our only shot at winning. _"Just trust me Lucy! Please just use it, combine my magic with yours its the only way to survive." _this time she looked like she understood, her screams of agony stopped I held her close and started to concentrate my magic to match hers. I could feel hers building up too. She began to cast it, but it sounded different, what is she doing?_

"_Bright and noble sun, Lend me your strength._

_Oh Noble star, the solar-systems core._

_The middle of our galaxy, I feel your warmth._

_Give me thy blessings, to cast the final blow._

_Oh brilliant start, contractor to the planets and constellations,_

_let your power be shown, let your wrath be seen._

_Burn!_

_Secret art of the universe: Solar Eclipse!"_

_She chanted I felt my energy being drained away, it worked! Before my very eyes I swear I was in outer space, we were surrounded by a hot orb which probably was the sun and the planets were all rotating around us, they started spinning faster and faster sending out waves of fire all around us, it was so hot even I was sweating. Akuma tried to counter it back wit ha black wave of magic but it was canceled out and he was sent flying into a wall while being burned severally. The illusion disappeared after a few seconds. "_We did it Lucy, we did a unison raid, I knew I could only do it with you." _I whispered to her I was to drained to talk, the only thing she did to reply was gave me a smile full o_f pain, it was like looking at the Lucy 5 years ago to afraid to let go of something. All I could see was black after that.

**Normal POV**

"Natsu! I got Erza and Gray like you told me too!" Happy cried out flying through the hall with Gray and Erza close behind. But he stopped seeing the destroyed hallway. It looked like hell, there were burns everywhere and literally melted rocks. They saw the Akuma implanted in a whole in the wall still smoking and crisp black but that's not what caught there attention. The gigantic hole in the ground that had their 2 teammates inside of it did, the hole looked like it was a good 5 feet down and 10 meters wide.

"What the hell happened? There's no way Natsu couldn't Have done all this by himself it doesn't matter how strong he has got this doesn't make sense AT ALL." Gray said in complete astonishment.

"You're right, he didn't do this by himself, he finally did a Unison Raid, whats surprising is, he did it with Lucy. I know I may have seen this happening before, but now after everything that happened its shocking, Unison Raid's need complete compatibility and trust." Erza explained, she was quite shocked herself.

"What a tsundere." Gray smirked.

"They liiiike each other just look at them cuddling~" Happy mocked, but he was half right, the way how Lucy and Natsu were laying on each other looks like how lovers would cuddle.

"Well don't just stand there lets get them to the carriage and call the council!" Erza ordered fiercely making Gray and Happy jump as they rushed towards their knocked out teammates. '_Natsu, Lucy, you two are such children'_

_**End Of Chapter**_

**hi guys sorry for the extra long update I went on a camping trip and hurt my hand it hurt so bad I couldnt even type :'( to make up for it I tried making this chapter extra long I hope you really enjoyed it because next chapter is LUCY VS NATSU ^_^ be ready for it! Do you think Lucy will win? Will Natsu actually fight her? Tell me your thoughts in your review ^^**


	14. The Star Gazer

Fairy Broke Law Chapter 13: The Star Gazer

I do not own Fairy Tail

**Normal POV**

It's been a week since Team Natsu's first well first after so long, it took Lucy and Natsu a day to wake up from their Unison Raid, Lucy seemed completely different though, like how she was 5 years ago, but the only thing that stayed the same was her anger towards Natsu. Lucy was _completely _disgusted by the fact that they did that even though everyone else in the guild was surprised. Anyways, the day after they woke up the Master called Lucy up to his office, apparently Master Makrov gave Lucy an S rank quest for two reasons, 1 to test her abilities to see if shes S rank material and 2 the reward was the last 2 gold zodiac keys, of coarse Lucy was more then happy to go but before she did she told everyone not to tell Natsu. Knowing him he would've followed her and do the mission for her. Its been 5 days now since then and a certain dragon slayer has been missing her. Ever since Lucy left Natsu has been waiting for her at the guild.

"Happy, when is Lucy coming back?" He whined, he looked so pitiful like a lost puppy waiting for his owner to find him.

"I don't know, but you do know what will happen if she completes the mission right?"

"Oh that mission none of you told me about till 2 days after she left?"

"Aye, if she comes back and she completes it she'll be an S-rank mage _and_ have all 12 zodiac keys. She might even be stronger then you, you're not even S-rank yet." Happy teased darkly, he could see Natsu's face which was annoyed, it gave him pleasure though.

"Shut up Happy!"

"Oh and Natsu Lucy told me to tell you something, she said no matter what the fight is still on." Happy said, those last words echoed in Natsu's head.

"But I don't want to fight Lucy, I made a promise to myself that I would always protect her." Natsu explained.

"You know how stubborn Lucy is especially now, I think even if you don't want to fight she'll force you to." Happy said.

"Yeah Flame Head the Cat is right, Lucy wants to prove herself, this may be the only way she can do so." Gray said walking from behind with Erza beside him. "Besides shes basically the same old Lucy to all of us except for you ever since Akuma did that mind trial thing to her, maybe that's the key for her to be fully back to her old self." Gray continued on with a serious face and tone.

At that moment the doors of the guild burst opened, everyone turned to the door to see who it was and the seen their blonde celestial wizard, Lucy was wearing a black trench coat that opened up like a dress when it hit her waist (A/N for those who have watched soul eater it kind of looks like Maka's.) she had knee high black combat boots and dark pink jean shorts with matching dark pink gloves. She had a big brown belt that covered her abdominal area, and her keys hung off the buckle part and her Fleuve d' etoiles whip tucked into her belt. Her wait was down without any side pony tails. She walked over to the master who was seated near her teammates, all eyes were on her all wondering if the job was successful.

"Master." She called bluntly as she stood in front of him.

"Well hello my child, was your mission successful?" He asked with his regular fatherly face. Lucy didn't answer but instead reached into her trench coat pocket and pulled out two unfamiliar keys and held them up high proud smiling.

"Does this answer your question." She said with a smile beaming with light. The whole guild was astonished that their little Lucy no matter how tough she looked or how powerful they heard she has become all could not believe that she has completed an S-rank quest all by herself. The master chuckled and did a back flip two the second floor.

"Attention everyone! I would like to announce the newest S-rank mage next to Erza, Mira, Gildarts, Gajeel, Juvia, and Cana to join in their ranks, Lucy Heartfilia!" The master shouted loud enough people from outside the guild could hear, everyone went in an uproar of joy and all cheered for Lucy. Everyone that was close to her all ran and congratulated her all except Natsu, he sat on the same stool he was sitting in from before Lucy came in. he didn't know what to do, he was feeling a lot of things happiness, astonishment, and a hint of jealousy. Despite the crowd of people that were huddling Lucy she gave Natsu a glance and walked over to him. Everyone stopped talking to see what was going to happen.

"In 3 hours." Lucy plainly stated.

"3 hours till what?"

"3 hours until we fight, you better come to Magnolia fields, I don't care if I have to find you and drag you there myself, were fighting today!" She said to him fiercely.

"Lucy I'm not going to fight you! I just can't." He said with sadness, really Natsu would literally fight anyone or anything even if it was a child or a women Natsu doesn't care, but Lucy was 1 person he could never hurt.

"Don't give me that crap! If you really cared about me you would fight me."

"Lucy I know I agreed to fighting you back then but I was doing it on an impulse I wasn't ever actually going to fight you, and im not going to now so stop as- _Smack." _Natsu was about to say but found his head facing the other direction and his cheek hurting, everyone either gasped or made a perfect"o" with their mouth, they couldn't believe Lucy just slapped him in the face.

"Stop being such a little bitch and come fight me! I'm not going to tell you again." Lucy said so hostile, her eyes filled with rage. Natsu turned slowly towards her, he looked in between a cross of annoyed and totally pissed off.

"Fine, in 3 hours, and just to tell you I'm not going to hold back."

"I wasn't expecting you to. Now go prepare for the match." Lucy said with no emotion as she walked out the guild. '_I know if I defeat you right then and there you will come out of my head' _Lucy thought to the shadow Natsu_,_ even though they defeated Akuma the last trial has still yet to be finished.

The guild was in an uproar after Lucy left, they were talking about what food to bring, what would be comfortable to sit in, who would win, it was just topic after topic.

"Lava breath you're really in for it now. Lucy's going to kick your ass for sure!" Gray laughed he was enjoying this the most out of everyone, but who wouldn't? It was one of the longest awaited grudge match between the two least likely people.

"Whatever gets that hate out of her system I don't care ill do it."

"Are you actually going to use _that_ on her Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly.

"I don't think I will unless Lucy _has_ gotten that powerful I could tell on the mission that she was holding back."

"It seems that you're right Natsu, since Lucy has learned to control her magic better it would seem to be quite logical that she can suppress her magic abilities." Erza added in.

"Lets hope one_ of you don't _die." Cana said smugly looking at Natsu.

"What do you mean by _one_ of us die I would never kill Lucy are you crazy?!" Natsu spazzed comically. Everyone else just sighed Natsu is _definitely_ not the smartest of them all, he doesn't even come close.

**At Lucy's House**

"Okay time to finally see you two." Lucy said as she held out both Libra's and Piece's key and said the oath (I would've wrote it but I couldn't find it anywhere) of the celestial wizard, first to appear was pieces. Pieces were 2 long serpent like fish one black and one white, they had big round eyes and fish like mouth's then Libra appeared, Libra was a belly dance that had two parts of scales she was holing on each hand.

"Hello Master, how shall we be of service today?" Libra asked in a respectful tone, Pieces both made a weird moan noise to agree with Libra.

"I'm not your master I'm your friend please just call me Lucy." Lucy told them, she hated the fact of being called master by her friends and spirits, Libra and Pices looked shocked.

"You're Lucy Heartfillia?!"

"Yeah that's me, why have you heard of me from somewhere?"

"Oh yes the spirit world, you're the greatest celestial wizard out there, I heard that even other spirits that have owners want to be in your possession." Libra exclaimed starstruck. Pieces looked happy by the looks of it they were flying making a circle with each other (They levitate).

"ah thanks guys you're too sweet, now tell me what can you do?"

"I can change the gravity anytime I want to, I can make someone heavy or really light to the point by just taking a step can launch you into space." Libra bragged.

"Mwer mamu!" Pieces roared out as the white one shot out snow and the black one made their shadows grab Lucy's leg.

"Oh I see so you can control Ice and you can control shadows?"

"Euyer." They shouted in agreement.

"Thank you guys for telling me, now go rest up I'll need you for a fight in a couple of hours." She told them as they nodded and disappeared. "Mama the day finally came, I found them all, I cant wait to use _that_. I'll make you so proud to finally achieve that spell." Lucy said aloud to herself.

**At Magnolia Fields**

A few hours of preparing seats, betting stands it was 153 for Lucy and 1 for Natsu (Natsu bet on himself) Cana was the head of the betting booth.

"Cana I cannot believe your tolerating this, its shameful their both your nakama." Erza lectured but notice the lack of people and she leaned into Cana.

"I place 1000,000 jewel on Lucy winning." She whispered, Cana just gave a devilish smile.

"Erza you're as bad as us but okay." Cana teased as she put the jewel in a big jar almost full of money Erza started to walk away, Cana took out a big hand bell and had an evil smile .

"_RING RING_ EVERYONE LISTEN UP OUR ONE AND ONLY ERZA SCARLET GAVE THE BIGGEST BET OF 1000,00 JEWEL FOR LUCY." Cana shouted Erza's face matched he hair as everyone started clapping.

"ERZA?!" Natsu whinned.

"Ah shut up you know shes going to win might as well get so chump change from it." Gajeel said laying on the grass with his head resting on his hand.

"Yeah Gajeel's right Natsu Lu-chan is still Lu-chant but shes more stronger and scary." Levy injected into the conversation.

"Of course you would agree with your boyfriend." Natsu said rolling his eyes, just then Lucy walked to the middle of the field. Natsu followed but he was nervous, Max was the referee of the match and was waiting for the both of them in the middle. The whole guild was their and a few friends of Fairy Tail was their as well.

"The match will begin no-"

"Hold on a minute!, before we fight I have to put something on." Lucy said as she took out her key pouch and she took out all 12 of her gold keys.

"Thats not fair you cant summon your spirits first!" Natsu complained and whined at the same time.

"I'm not you idiot I said _put something on."_ She said then closed her eyes. "Spirit King grant my call I hold domain over the 12 major stars, let me gaze upon them as the encircle my body." Lucy chanted as all twelth gold keys floated all around her each in their own little ball of light, soon Lucy was in a ball of light too, she began to levitate and her hair was flowing in a blowing fashion, when she opened her eyes they were a golden yellow. Her keys were now moving all over her body in random directions, everyone amazed and Natsu was speechless. "I shall be using this spell to defeat you its called "The Star Gazer" and Natsu trust me, I am _not _going to lose." Lucy warned. Natsu nodded and got into a battle ready stance.

"Let the Battle begin!"

**End Of Chapter**

**sorry I had to stop it their but I decided im going to make the fight a twice as long as a regular chapter ^^ and I got an offer for you guys if this story gets 150 views I shall make 12 additional chapters ^^. thank you for all the love for the story you guys always make me feel so hapyp reading your reviews well bye for now**


	15. To My Fans

To My Fans

Hi friends im sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school and some family problems. I will make it up to you guys by giving you the chapter "Lucy vs Natsu" sometime soon (this week or next week) but not only that but that chapter will be 6000 words+ to make up for the gap of updating, again im so sorry and i hope all of you take care.


	16. Lucy VS Natsu

Fairy Broken Law Chapter 13: Lucy Vs Natsu

I do not own fairy tail

**Normal POV**

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Gray cheered out purposely trying to piss off his rival. Everyone was either talking about who was going to win or just staring intensively at the two mages walking to the middle of the battle field. Just then a certain white headed mage was almost running to her older sister.

"Mira-nee whats happening? Why is everyone so lively?" Lisanna asked obliviously, you see Lisanna had to go to the town of Era a day before Lucy came back from getting her last two keys. She had to deliver some apology letters to them from a very depressed master Makarov.

"Oh? No one told you? Lucy and Natsu are fighting." MiraJane told her sister in her signature pleasant tone and smile. Lisanna wasn't surprised this happened though. Lucy had a 5 five year long grudge on the dragon slayer it was bound to happen at some point. "I just wish those two would go out already, no one can go better with Natsu then Lucy." MiraJane continued of thoughtlessly but she noticed her sister tense up. "Lisanna I'm so-"

"No Mira-nee I understand." Lisanna said coldly, her head lowered so her bangs could cover her eyes as she moved around the crowd to get a better spot to watch the fight leaving her sister with a heart full of guilt.

**MiraJane's POV**

**Oh my goodness I'm such an idiot for being so careless with my words, I didn't mean to hurt my dear little sister or to offend her relationship with Natsu. Even though I don't support the couple I have to support my sister even though she made those horrible mistakes 4 years ago, you see Lisanna sort of hypnotized Natsu into going out with her.**

**Flashback 4 years ago (Still Mira's POV)**

_**It was still a bit gloomy in the guild ever since Lucy's arrest. The members that didn't talk to her as much seemed to have accepted the whole thing and moved on even though they miss the her happy aura, but for those who were close to her (including me) were all just upset, but no one could compare to Natsu. Poor boy, he barely ate, slept, laughed, even fighting with Gray was one of his last things he wanted to do the only thing he really did was go on a mission to pay off Lucy's. He made that his goal along with the other members of team Natsu to pay of her rent the day she was taken away but that string and happy start turned into day after day waiting for her to come back and he eventually turned to into a depressed mess of emotions. Lisanna seemed to feel the same way, but not necessarily for the same reason. I always see jer look at Natsu with a a sad look in her eyes like she was deep in thought and hesitant. Oh there she is right now I think i should have a talk with her.**_

"_**Lisanna! Come here for a sec!" I yelled out to her in a welcoming voice.**_

"_**Coming Mira-nee!" She yelled back as she ran over to me and took a seat in front of the bar table. "What is it? Am i in trouble?" She asked curiously and a bit scared if I wasn't so worried about her I would've laughed but this is important.**_

"_**No no no, I was just worried about you. You always seem to look at Natsu with a sad look in your eyes I just wanted to know if anything happened with you two." I told her, she blushed such a cute shade of pink and turned her head a bit.**_

"_**No nothing happened, but that's the problem."**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked her.**_

"_**I think I'm in love with Natsu again, I know we had that child romance phase when we were five and all but ever since everyone came back from Edolas after seeing the **real** him after so long it just made me have that feeling in my heart again." My little sister confessed with a dark pink blush on her face. **_

"_**Aw that's nice to hear Lisanna but I think a relationship is the last thing Natsu wants right now." I told her with a sad smile pointing to the said boy who was still mopping around. Lisanna just looked like she came up with an idea since she darted out of her bench and sprinted over to Natsu.**_

"_**Hey Natsu!" Lisanna greeted with a smile and a bit of determination in her eyes.**_

"_**Oh hey Lisanna whats up?" Natsu looked up at her unsatisfied.**_

"_**I need some help with this mission I have you see. I uh- accidentally destroyed part of a high rank magical company building and need to pay it back. They said I need to pay 70,000 jewels a month." My sister explained, as soon as Natsu heard the "70,000" jewels part I seen him perk up and threw himself up and grabbed Lisanna.**_

"_**Lets go then!" He said as he ran out the door with Lisanna in his hands, I seen Lisanna look back at me and gave me a wink. I just nodded my head such foul play.**_

_** Ever since that day Lisanna has been doing things exactly like Lucy did, Random spazzing, wearing short short short skirts, whining about her rent, heck she even became bigger fan-service then me and Erza combined. This went on for four months until Natsu finally confessed to her and they started going out but in his eyes he wasn't looking at her I knew his mind was on Lucy the whole time. I was more then disappointed at Lisanna at this point, I was disgusted, but to see my dear little sister so happy I couldn't help but to feel happy for her as much as it would kill Lucy to know this when she came back. One day I told master to make Natsu go on a solo mission (not even Happy was aloud to go with him) and made every single Fairy Tail member come to the guild that day we all made an agreement (even Lisanna) that we wouldn't tell Lucy about Lisanna and Natsu. We all thought Natsu should tell her himself.**_

**Mira's POV (present time)**

I watched as Lisanna pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She looked as if she was going to kill someone _okay maybe I'm exaggerating _but she still looked very angry almost as if she was going to stop the battle, surprisingly she didn't she just took a front row seat beside Elfman and waited for the Match to start.

**Normal POV**

"Ready!?" Max shouted as Natsu tensed up and Lucy still floating in her ball of light with her keys encircling her. Everyone felt the suspense of of the two beginning to clash. "Fight!" Max yelled out as he ran out of the wait to avoid getting hit. Natsu jumped pack about 10 feet while Lucy effortlessly floated back the same amount of feet.

"Remember Lucy I'm not going easy on you _at all_!" Natsu said with his usual goofy grin.

"Shut up! You're not doing me any favours." Lucy said with her voice filled with venom.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu spat out a line of _magma_ at Lucy, she didn't flinch or tense up at all.

"Celestial Shard!" Lucy shouted as a big star filled all appeared out of thin air and blocked the magma, she then floated a few feet up in the air. "Saturn's Rings!" she chanted as her keys made a circle around her and started spinning violently making yellow rings fly in all directions. Natsu dodged them all and ran in for a close ranged attack as he lit up his fist in fire. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He yelled making in pact with the yellow ball surrounding the blonde, it made a little crack as she went flying backwards.

"How was that Lucy? I became stronger didn't I?" Natsu bragged but didn't Noticed Lucy was on harmed in the attack.

"You're still the same idiot from seven years ago, just because this is a shield made of magic doesn't mean it _cant_ repair itself." Lucy smirked as the crack turned into nothing leaving Natsu a bit surprised. Lucy's keys all pointed at Natsu in a machine gun like fashion. "Meteor Shower!" The blonde yelled out as her keys shot out random balls of yellow magic that all made contact with Natsu and blew up sending him flying back into a rock.

As Natsu got up his demeanour changed, he looked furious and the heat around him was so intense that it burned grass nearby him. His hands burst out it two big red crackling flames.

"Fire Dragons: Burning Den Of Hell!" Natsu roared as he slammed his hands on the ground making active irrupting volcanoes that come from the ground and formed around Lucy. The lava formed around Lucy making a sphere similar to Juvia's water prison attack.

"Natsu...went to far." Happy said with the word 'scared' written all over his face.

"Happy what is that move? I never seen Natsu use it before?" Pantherlily asked.

"Its a fire dragon slayer technique you can only use out of pure rage, its also the first stage of humanoid dragon mode. Natsu used it on a high ranking thief that even the magic council couldn't take care of, when he used it that thief was so close to death they had to bring him to a hospital before sending him to prison, if the mission was as serious as it was Natsu would've been locked up forever." Happy confessed looking terrified. Pantherlily looked shocked and didn't bother asking anything else but to witness it for himself.

The ball of lava grew hotter and hotter and tarted to form mini dragons inside of it, even though Lucy was trying to look as confident as possible she couldn't help but to shake in fear as the 6 red dragons all began shooting her with fire and attack her with flame tainted claws. If Lucy wasn't in Star Gazer mode she would've died from the heat but even so she was begging to sweat beads a couple minutes after.

'C'mon Lucy you got to get out of this! The barrier wont last any longer if you don't do something soon' the blonde thought to herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated. 'I know!' She shouted in her head while her eyes darted open.

_Rulers of my domain, _

_the 12 stars of power give me your power and your fury. _

_Bring forth your anger, _

_Bring forth chaos,_

_bring forth destruction to all that's around me,_

_unleash thy latent strength into my greatest attack! _

"_Secret Art Of The Stars!: Fury Of The Twelve Zodiacs!" _

When Lucy was done chanting her keys all spun around her in mach speed they were spinning so fast it caused bright yellow shock waves around her body, she screamed out in agony and a big yellow flash burst out. Everyone was blinded including Natsu who was forming scales on his body, Looked over and saw an unfamiliar figure. This figure had long sparkling gold hair that was spiky at the top but some how fluffy at the bottom, she had 2 black horns over her temples. Chains on her wrist, razor sharp crap claws coming out of her back (six of them to be exact) a large red and mechanical scorpion tail that had blue scales on it. She had a black Tuxedo top with a red tie and a light green undershirt and head a dark red mini skirt as a bottom. A quiver was strapped on her back and on each arm near her shoulders there was a face of Gemi and Mini. She held a sparkling golden trident like axe that seemed to have a scale built on it as well. She stood there fiercely as she opened her yellow eyes.

"That spell I just used makes me one with all my zodiacs, in this form which is called 'Starlit Armour' can make me utilize all my zodiacs power at once, come at me Natsu I swear to you ill win this fight no matter what!" She stood with a stone hard stance.

"I don't care what you did Lucy you still look like a freak to me even if it is powerful it doesn't stand a chance now that I'm using my form too. You better hope you defeat me in the next 3 minutes cause if you don't your life may be in danger." The salamander growled with blood lust as he jumped at Lucy.

The blonde dug into the ground effortlessly but that didn't stop Natsu. He shot a stream of magma into the hole to try to burn Lucy but the girl came shooting out of a freshly made hole that she dug. She came up behind him and swung her trident axe but missed because of his reptile like movements. Natsu was beginning to grow dragons claws for feet and hands and was developing horns too.

"Fire Dragons Slash Of Rage!" He yelled as the the nails grew on his claw burning with fire and slashing Lucy, she grunted and the claw his her they that was burnt. She did a back flip back a few feet away and pointed her tail at Natsu and shot a burst of rocks at him which made an impact. She then rose her trident axe as chains grew from the ground and immobilized him. She put town her weapon and crossed her arms so she could touch both her shoulder bands with her finger tips making a circle of clones around the caged dragon. The clones held back their glowing hands and each shot a Regulus impact at the pink haired boy. He was about to fall to the ground but Lucy slammed her weapon on the ground making a fissure form underneath him and a fell in. She grabbed both sides and pulled them with every bit of magic she had and slammed both sides together making a rumble in the earth. (just like tsunade in the naruto game ;D).

"I-I won!" Lucy shouted out like a battle cry. The guild was unsure of what to do they were surprised that Lucy won not because they thought she was weak but at the fact that Natsu and her were both using a large amount of magical energy, you could see the fatigue on Lucy's face. She was panting hard and fell to her knees.

"You bitch!" That voice cut through the whole crowd of people like a knife through butter, the voice came from none other then Lisanna she almost literally ran to Lucy and looked down on the blonde who was slowly turning back to her regular form. "You went to far with Natsu you stupid bimbo how do you call barring someone underground a victory and feel happy about _especially_ knowing its Natsu!" Lisanna yelled in complete up most rage.

Lucy looked _really_ irritated by this since she stood up and got in the girls face. "Like you just said knowing that its Natsu, it gives me pleasure knowing I did that to him! Why do you even care Lisanna just because all your fights are just candy canes and unicorns doesn't mean I have to use such bull shit softness like you do!

"You know why I care?! Because Natsu is something that I have and _you_ don't!" Lisanna yelled back, she slammed her finger into Lucy's chest pushing her back. Lucy's fist were clenching and made a new shade of skin colour but she knew she couldn't start a fight with Lisanna now for two reasons. 1 she was to magically exhausted and 2 if she fought her right now it would have been for a stupid reason.

"I don't have time for you Lisanna, when you get over your _childhood_ romance with Natsu I'll give you a ticket back to reality." Lucy scoffed and turned her back to the white haired girl who was hesitating on saying the forbidden words that the guild had sworn secrecy on. Just at the moment the ground started shaking, it was forming smoke and lava from the cracks the rumbling made which surprised the whole guild. Lisanna ran back to the side lines. Everyone was in awe except for Happy who looked like he just woke up from a nightmare. A dark beast like figure burst out of the ground, dark red eyes that are like magma, dark pink scales hard as steel, a garden of pink spikes with two dark pink horns came form his head to match its spike infested tail. The creature also had reptile like feet and tattered clothing that looked identical to Natsu's, he had a pair of wide strong dark pink wings, with fangs and claws that looked sharper then any sword. This form is called "Fire Dragons Third Degree Dragon Force. Natsu's glare was directed at the celestial mage who was frozen in the gaze.

**Lucy's POV**

Is that _thing _really Natsu? It cant be, the way how it looks so beast like and its magical presence is so powerful and dark. The way how its staring at me is sending chills to my spine, this situation must be bad because I seen Loke walk past me.

"Princess I'll handle it from here, it seems your life is in danger. Please stay inside Horologium until Natsu calms down." Loke told me, I was about to ask where the said clock spirit was but a poof of smoke came out of nowhere and i was in-cased with wood inside my most durable spirit.

"Lucy-San your life is in danger so the spirit king aloud me to have unlimited access until you are safe." Horologium said. This made me think, is Natsu _actually_ trying to hurt me that badly? I know I didn't exactly hold back but i would never try to kill him! He looks like a monster its frightening to know the person that's protected you for so long, your best friend, or your partner can turn into something so...scary. My body wont do anything I feel so cold and everywhere is shaking but I don't know why, even though Natsu is scary right now I don't think I'm scared of him no I couldn't be I trained hard so something like this wouldn't happen. I watched Loke walk towards Natsu. His fist lit up in a bright yellow glow and had no hesitation of attacking.

"Natsu! Get a hold on yourself!" Loke yelled out as he tried landing a fist on the dragon but he missed because of his incredible speed.

"Fire Dragons Claw Of Crimson Red!" Natsu yelled out he sounded so dark and evil, like he had murder in his mind. His right hand had Lava dripping off of it as three big claws grew and was about to make an impact with Loke's head. He would have hit him if a familiar sword hadn't blocked him however the sword melted like butter on a hot oven stove.

"Natsu seize this at once! You already turned into this beast before and look what happened! Are you really that infused with power that much?" Erza yelled wearing her samurai reequip but instead of the painted on flames they were real ones. A storm of icicles hit Natsu directly but they melted a little before they could really hit him. He turned around to see Gray stripping with a look of complete seriousness on his face. "Erza right Natsu! We know they blood of Zeref runs through your body but keep it under control just calm the hell down!" Gray yelled out load as he made his way towards Loke and Erza. Wait it couldn't be...Natsu has the blood of Zeref? How could this have happened? They must have fought him while I was sent away but to think Natsu could have any trace of him inside his body without me detecting it must mean its already fused with his second origin. Loke Erza and Gray were all clashing with Natsu even though they hit him a handful of times it looked as if it didn't do anything at all. In fact the three of them all looked like they were all nearly unconscious, at any minute now I thought there rest of the guild was going to pitch in and fight but they were all fighting...Mini black dragons?! This has got to be an extension of Natsu's magic. _**BANG **_ow! I felt a heavy object hit Horologium as we went flying a couple of feet, the object was Loke?!

"I'm Sorry Lucy he's too strong we cant hold him back you have to ru..." Loke faded away, Before I could even think of doing anything I felt my self sweating intensively then another bang against my clock spirit.

**Normal POV**

Lucy was scared to open her eyes and looked what awaited her through the glass of Horologium, when she built up the courage she saw none other but Natsu himself.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy chocked out, it was a miracle that she could say his name. She was shaking all over as she looked into his eyes and saw the blood lust within them. She looked past and noticed everyone in the guild was unconscious. "Natsu please stop, I'm begging you please I'm sorry for being mad at you just please go back to the way you were!" Lucy shouted, but her words didn't reach his heart. He ripped apart Horologium making him disappear and grabbed Lucy by her neck holding her high over him. He gripped harder and harder.

'Lucy lets make a team!'

'Lucy you're weird!'

'Everything is more fun when you're around Lucy~'

'I like your house better then mine its so comfy and warm and I always get to see you.'

**'You want to join Fairy Tail right? Then come with me.' **

'All these memories and words, everything he has said to me is the Natsu that I loved, he is the reason why I am here today hes funny hes loyal hes nice and all around he _was_ but now..'

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!" Lucy shrieked out tears in bucket fulls streaming down her face as she prepaired to see her mom. But she noticed Natsu's grip around her neck started to soften and he finally let go revealing deep red hand prints. Hes scales and claws started to fall off and his eyes turned back to his onyx warm ones. He fell to his knees as he looked at his hands and then everything around him and then finally up at the horrified celestial mage.

"It happened again.." He muttered sadly still looking at her, the guild mates started rising one by one. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, Mira, Lisanna and the members that weren't hurt that much all surrounded them waiting for the celestial wizard to snap out of her traumatic trance. Natsu got up and took a few steps towards her. "Lucy I'm so-" He said reaching out a hand but all Lucy thought about was him strangling her in the dragon form. She slapped his hand away like a wounded animal afraid to trust the hands of the person trying to help it. "D-dont come near me you you- Monster!" The blonde shouted as she ran off in tears leaving Natsu and the rest of the guild in shock.

"Lucy..." The dragon slayer whispered sorrowfully looking down at his beat red hand.

**End of chapter**

**hi everyone i am so sorry i took so long to download alot of things happened and seeing how it was close to the holidays was another factor too, this all probably sound like excusses to you but im really sorry really from the bottom of my heart, im going to do my best to update regulalry (proabably every week or every other week) as i write my other stories as well. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and how it went. Bye bye and Happy new years (even though its a little late im sorry again).**


	17. Update

Hey guys I would like to apologize that I went on a 1-2 year hiatus I had writers block and was busy so I didn't have any real time to make fan fictions, but I'm starting to finish them all including this story! Expect a new chapter this weekend :) thank you for being so patient I really appreciate your support thanks.


	18. The operation begins!

**After a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly long hiatus (again sorry) I will continue the story!**

**Fairy Broken Law Chapter 14: The Operation Begins!**

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking down the street heading towards the guild, it was early in the morning but it feels like it's been a really long day. I didn't have much sleep, or any for that matter, I was still shaking even now I still am thinking about my battle with Natsu has me terrified. He _was_ my nakama and he _was _my teammate but now I see him as some kind of demon. My walking pace was getting slower as I was approaching the guild. The only reason why I was going to the guild today was because the master called all of us via telepathy (thanks Warren) that it was urgent and he needed the strongest members in the guild to complete it. I don't even think I hold the title of 'one of the strongest' anymore or even to begin with, all my respect, all my pride, my confidence that I built up for the past 7 years all just went down the drain after fighting Natsu. That fight just reminded me of how much of a damsel I was. No matter how much I've improved its not like everyone else was sitting on their asses, they were putting in work too, I was no exception.

I finally reached the front doors of the guild and pushed them open to meet Mira right at the door.

"Lucy you came!" Mira greeted me as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace.

"W-well of course I did, it was the masters orders I had no other choice but to follow them." I was a bit caught off guard when she lounged at me, I was building up a lot of animosity and haven't realized that there was a possibility that I would have came across someone else.

"Lucy are you okay? You look pale and you have bags underneath your eyes."

"Yeah just a little bit shaken from yesterday. Tell me Mira, how did he become like this?" I was curious, as much as I despise him I just had to know the reason as to why. Not out of concern at all but instead for my own safety.

"It happened 2 years ago, Erza Natsu and Gray were out on a mission and encountered Zeref, it was a long battle from what I heard, it came down to Natsu and he just recently learned how to do dragonforce. It was a fierce battle but Natsu was losing. Zeref shot some of his dark magic at him and he tried eating it while he was still in dragonforce and infected it to make what you saw yesterday. When he's in that state he can't tell comrades from enemies and goes crazy, it takes something he holds dear to stop him." Mira explained sadly. "We tried everything, even Wendy's most advanced healing techniques but nothing worked. It's like he's cursed, but since you're here maybe it won't be as bad."

"Eh, why's that?" I asked. I won't even be talking to Natsu, he doesn't deserve it.

"-sigh- Lucy you really don't know do you?" Mira asked but didn't even give me a chance to ask why, she walked to the front of the bar.

The guild has grown bigger so just by walking through the front door won't tell you who's exactly inside. As I followed her noticed the guild master sitting on the bar like usual getting ready to speak. I took a seat and noticed the select few in front of me: Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Evergreen, Bicslow, Levy, Laxus, Juvia, Pantherlily and Carla, and also Lisanna. We all sat down in silence because the atmosphere was serious. There was no 'hey good morning how are you?' Going on I can tell something serious is going on. Moments later the door burst open and I heard the sound of footsteps approaching quickly down the hallway. I looked back to see Natsu out of breath and happy flying behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Gramps." Natsu apologized, the guild master just dismissed it with a sigh that pretty much said 'it can't be helped'.

I looked up at him, he seems like his regular self almost as if whatever he turned into yesterday was not real. As if it were a dream this whole time but I knew that was a lie, I knew what I saw, I knew what I felt. Before I knew it our eyes met. The warm gaze I was so accustomed to was replaced with fear, it was _scary _looking into his eyes knowing what was inside of him.

"Lucy..." He whispered I turned my head quickly almost as if it were on cue. "I'm really sorry you don't even understand how bad I feel right now I never wanted to hurt you or even scare you."

I didn't know what to say or do at this point it's like the old me just wanted to cry but my pride is to high to even shed another tear.

"Well too late for that what's done is done, it can't be taken back and it can't be helped either. Guild master can we start the meeting now?"I cut him off I didn't know what else to do. Besides right now this situation that were in seems urgent I can't let my petty emotions hold things up, but I still feel this feeling of unease around him. He sat down on a bench table across from me and the gazes that we received from anyone else were drawn to the master shortly after.

The master cleared his throat.

"Now, as you all know yesterday our two beloved members fought which brought about some unfortunate circumstances. As we all like to disregard what happened two years ago as if 'nothing happened' we cannot. One of our members are in need of help and I finally uncovered the way to do this. One of fairy tail's landmarks which is tenrou island is the resting place to our first master. It is said back in her day she could purify any evil that rests inside someone even a devil itself. The problem is we cannot draw out the evil power that lies inside of Natsu unless the is a great amount of magic power present." The master explained. He then walked over to a map which was probably the layout of the island. "Now we all know the best way to show magic power is to fight like yesterday. I was planning on telling you all this on better terms but I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Little do all of you know an S rank wizard is the _second_ highest rank out there."

What?! Was he joking? Everyone was in disbelief when someone walks around with the title of S rank they are almost treated like royalty and feared like they were like it also.

"Master what is this rank you speak of then? Laxus and I are both S rank wizards but we have no recollection of this being brought up at all." Erza stated Laxus silently nodded along in agreement.

"That's because its confidential, unless you're a guildmaster or part of the wizard saints. I'm only telling you all this because i have received permission to test all of you right now. This special rank that allows you access to all quests and not to mention special rights to almost anything that seemed unreachable is called 'X-rank'."

"Gramps that sounds cool and all but how does this possibly tie into Zeref's influence over Natsu?" Gray stood up and asked.

"Because when any sort of evil is present on tenrou island it is said that Mavis herself will come and purify it. I picked all of you here today knowing your overwhelming strength not only to take this exam but to also help out a comrade. If all of you fight each other Natsu will be pushed to use it, not by choice just by a subconscious instinct. Like i said two birds with one stone. Now is there anyone opposed to this idea?" The master asked us but he knew as did we that we wouldn't let this opportunity slip away, this was to help Natsu, for others this was a main goal but for me the X rank title would be great redemption. Plus maybe that monster will disappear.

Everyone stood in silent agreement, I could see the fire in their eyes. They were all determined especially _him. _

"It's settled then, we leave tomorrow! Go home, go train, go party do whatever you can before 10am tomorrow for that is the time we depart my children!" He yelled out and everyone let out a "Yeah!" Along with it.

Tomorrow will definitely be interesting.

**For those of you who have read this fanfic from the beginning im sorry for not updating iv been busy with school and other problems and I know I say this a lot as if it were an excuse but its not, I will finish this story even though its been years. I've been lost with what I wanted to do and to be honest looking back at my fanfiction account I realized my passion is writing. I want to become an author and a legendary one at that so as I did with the first chapter I would like to ask for your support and also for your forgiveness I really mean it I will definetly finish this story! Please read and review.**


End file.
